Hearts of Spira
by CHaRMeDforYOU FFX2
Summary: Yuna never found Tidus, she left the Gullwings. 9 months later, she's at Luca. What happens when old friends are back, with new friends. KH2xFFX2 crossover
1. Gullwings FOREVER! Right?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2

This is MY ending to Final Fantasy X-2, after Vegnagun is defeated. And the story of Final Fantasy X-3!

Yuna sat in the Cabin, thinking about the past events in her life.

_What should I do now? _She asked herself, resting her head in her hands. _Spira is safe once more. Sin is dead. Vegnagun is dead. Shuyin and Lenne are on the Farplane... together... They had a happy ending._

Yuna, unaware she was talking aloud, stood up from her bed, and said, "They had a happy ending! Why can't I!"

"People have to write their own happy endings," Paine said, climbing the stairs, startling Yuna, "I told you that."

"You heard me?" Yuna asked, her face turning red.

"Yep." Paine replied, walking up to Yuna & sitting on the bed across from her. Yuna sat on her bed, "I think all of Spira heard you ranting."

Yuna bowed her head, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Rikku told me about Macalania- why it is so special." Paine said sympathetically, "I—I'm… sorry. My words may not mean much, but I'm sorry…"

"Thank you Paine." Yuna said. A moment of silence filled the room. Barkeep & Darling could be heard in the back, mumbling to each other.

"I-I just don't want to make him a memory yet…" She said suddenly, "It's just not fair! Everyone else gets happy endings! Why can't I?" She paused for a moment, replaying all she just said, "Maybe I'm just selfish…"

"You have a right to be." Paine said, "Yuna, you saved all of Spira not once- but TWICE. You gave the people peace. Now thanks to you, the Calm will last forever. You deserve a happy ending. We all do."

"I guess…" Yuna said.

"Gullwings! Front and center!" Brother's voice came out over the intercom.

"C'mon." Paine said, getting up, "Let's go see what that ass hole wants now."

Yuna giggled at her remark, and got up. She followed Paine down the stairs and into the elevator.

When Yuna and Paine arrived in the Bridge, they noticed Rikku, Buddy, Cid, Brother & Shinra with excited expressions in their faces. Rikku started doing her 'Rikku Happy Dance'.

"What's up guys?" Yuna asked, as her & Paine each took a separate way down.

"Party!" Brother shouted, "Partyy! Partyy!" He started to dance madly.

"Um…" Yuna looked to Buddy, who was one of the only people who would give her a sensible answer.

"Meyven Nooj of the Youth League, Gippal of the Machine Faction, and Praetor Baralai of New Yevon are requesting the Gullwing's presence at Luca." Buddy said, "What do you think Yuna? Should we?"

"Well…" Yuna thought for a minute.

"We should go Yunnie!" Rikku said excitedly, "Then afterwards! We can throw a BIG party! Whadda ya say? Huh? Huh?"

"I dunno…" She replied, "Let's stop by… it couldn't hurt, right?"

Once the Gullwings arrived at Luca, they saw the stadium packed with people. Yuna sighed.

"Well Yuna?" Brother questioned, "Should we stay?"

"The Gullwings!" Nooj said, walking up to them. Baralai and Gippal followed.

"Hi." They all replied. Gippal walked up to Rikku and said, "Hey Cid's girl." He punched her playfully in the arm.

"I have a name." Rikku whined, rubbing her sore arm. Everyone laughed.

"You going to stay?" Baralai asked them, "We're making a speech."

Yuna looked at them and said, "I have to go home." She ran back to Rikku and Paine and gave them high-fives.

Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal all looked on in confusion as YRP boarded the Celsius, and speeded away.

Yuna, Rikku and Paine were on the deck of the Celsius, all sitting next to each other, with Yuna in the middle.

"What's next?" Rikku asked, "You aren't leaving the Gullwings? Are you?"

"Dunno." Paine replied, "I just have to follow the path my heart leads me. How about you Yuna?"

Yuna looked off into the distance, while Rikku and Paine awaited her response nervously. _This is my story _Yuna thought to herself, _And it's going to be the best it can be. _

Yuna put her left arm around Paine's shoulders, and her right around Rikku's and said, "Where ever I go, I'll always be a airship trip away!"

In the middle of Besaid, Wakka, LuLu, and Vindina were sitting on the beach, as the sunset. Wakka looked on across the ocean surface, and gasped.

"Lu, is that who I think it is?" He asked, standing up. LuLu gasped and nodded.

"Tidus?" Wakka shouted. No response from the person. Wakka then realized the man was unconscious-in the ocean. He dove in and swam rapidly towards the shape. He reached the man, turned him over, and almost passed out himself.

Well, hope you people like it! Next chapter will be the beginning of FFX-3!


	2. Blitzball really brings the family home

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy X-2 or the _Mystery Game_

TO FIND OUT WHAT IT SAYS IN AL BHED GO TO : http/ sat on the chair in the town square. She sighed and took a sip of her soda.

_It's been lonely ever since I left the Gullwings and moved to Luca. It's been how long now? Oh yeah! Ten months since I left. I wonder how Paine & Rikku are? _

She got up, dumped her soda in the trash can and started off towards the Blitzdome. Her hair had grown 3 inches since she left the Gullwings. She now wore less pink, and more blue. She had on the same shirt, only a halter top, and she had on navy blue boy-shorts. She no longer wore the blue sash across her hip. But she still kept a garmet grid tucked away in one of her pockets and her guns in their holders.

She arrived to find the stadium packed with people. As Yuna walked up to the most secluded area in the stands to silently cheer on her favorite team, the Aurochs, she wondered nervously, "What if their here? I mean... I left them... Just like that... and told them basically I didn't want any parts of them anymore." She sat down, unaware of the darkness lurking in every corner.

The Aurochs were playing the Pshycs. _Just like two years ago... _Yuna thought. _When he was here with me..._

Suddenly, one of the players jumped out of the top of the blitzsphere, and the ball followed. The player then executed the Jecht Shot. _The JECHT SHOT? _Yuna thought to herself, _It CAN'T be!_

She shot up suddenly, and started out the dome, when she heard peopel screaming. She shot around and saw black little creatures attacking the people. She then saw a woman dressed all in black, with black horns laughing as the creatures attacked the poor people of Spira.

"I have to help!" Yuna said, pulling out her guns. Meanwhile...

"It was Yuna!" Tidua said to himself under the water. "She's here!"

Wakka came up to him & bashed him on the head. He looked at Wakka confused, and Wakka pointed to the millions of black creatures attacking the spectators. Tidus gasped, and filled his mouth with water. Wakka rolled his eyes, and rapidly swam for the exit, so he and Tidus could help.

Once out, Tidus and Wakka ran out from the locker rooms, as Tidus told Wakka about what he saw.

"But Yuna came HERE? To Luca? She said she didn't want to see Rikku and Paine anymore, ya? So Luca, once of the most crowded places? You sure you not crazy brudda?"

"Wakka!" Tidus snapped,"I'm not cra-" He stopped, seeing the mass of black creature standing in the way of him and Yuna. He pulled out the Brotherhood.

'Get out of the WAY!" He shouted, charging full boar into the mass. Wakka sighed and said to himself, "That kid's got alotta spunk, ya?" He ran after Tidus, attacking random creatures.

Paine saw everything. She knew who the man was, only due to the fact she heard Rikku's high-pitched squeal from a mile away. She sat with Baralai, watching the game. Now they had split up and she was hacking her way through these odd creatures, towards Rikku. Paine hadn't changed much. Except her hair was longer, by about 2 inches longer. She was wearing a black spaghetti-strap, skin0tight tanktop, with her usual pants. She meant up with Rikku, who was spazing over the 'Jecht Shot' as she called it, and over these new fiends.

After the two finished off the black creatures. Rikku hugged Paine. Paine wiggled free.

"Painy!" Rikku said happily, jumping up and down.

'' Rikku." Paine said, "Was that really…"

"Yeah!" She squealed excitedly, "Yeah! Yeah! YEAH!"

"Let's go get him." Paine said, "Before your screaming drives him away."

Paine looked at Rikku, who had changed alot. She had a purple\pink tie-die head band on her head, while her hair remained the same. Her yellow bikini top changed to a pink\blue tie-die halter top. Her short, green skirt changed to short black shorts, like what Yuna used to wear. Her blue\white boots changed to plain sneakers. And those corny white-bowed arm warmers were replaced with pink silk ones, without bows. She pulled out her daggers, which had a major paint job done to them.

"Yeah!" Rikku said, "Then we MIGHT just be able to get Yunnie to come back!"

"Sure Rikku..." Paine said, as Rikku dashed off, "Sure..."

Yuna went trigger happy on 6 more creatures. Once they disappeared, she ran towards the woman. She reached her, and shouted, "Who are you? And why are you doing this?"

"Simple dear..." The woman replied, "Hearts!"

"Hearts?" Yuna asked, "Wha-?"

Yuna turned and watched in horror as a little girl screamed as a creature attacked her and pinned her on the ground. Then a heart-shaped crystal came out, and into the black creature. Yuna ran over to the little girl and looked into the little girls horrified eyes. She laid the girl down and turned to the woman, filled with an hatred so great. She glared at the woman and said, "You WILL pay for that."

The woman grinned, as another figure stood silently in the shadows, listening to Yuna's rage.

"Warrior!" She shouted, and changed into her Warrior dress-sphere.

The woman grinned madly.

"Who ARE you?" Yuna demanded, "And WHY are you doing this?"

"I need hearts my dear..." she woman said, "I am Maleficent, and I will take all of Spira's hearts!"

"Not on MY watch." Yuna heard someone say. She saw a brown-haired boy jump down from the top of the dome, and next to the woman named Maleficent. Yuna watched in amazement as he summoned a extremely large key and attacked her with it. Yuna shook herself out of her daze in time to see the boy go flying over the ledge.

"Oh no!" Yuna said. She watched as he went flying straight into the sphere pool. He looked around confused.

"Typical." A voice said behind her, she whirled around to see a white haired boy rolling his eyes at the brown-haired boy, "That's Sora for you."

"That's his name?" Yuna asked.

"Yup. I'm Riku." The boy replied, "And you..."

"Yuna," She bowed her head, recieving a strange look from the boy, "High Summoner Yuna."

"High what?" Riku asked, confused.

'' Nevermind." Yuna said, sensing this person wouldn't understand even if she explained it to him. She looked over to the woman, and saw she was talking to someone. Who, Yuna couldn't tell, but she knew someone else was there with her.

_Well, this is just great, _Yuna thought, _I'm stuck here with 2 teenage boys. Alone. I'm toast!_

LuLu had handed Vindina to Calli, whom she had brought along to the game due to her excellent babysitting. Now, she was using her Flare magic to destroy these strange creatures, as she made her way towards the exit. She only had one thing in mind at the moment; Finding Wakka and Tidus. As she ran, LuLu wondered if Rikku and Paine were here. Ever since Yuna left the Gullwings, the couple hasn't been able to reach the airship to tell them about Tidus' return. So they never knew. They must know now though,' She said to herself, 'If they are here…" LuLu stopped, as she realized she was surrounded. She looked around nervously.

"What am I to do?" She asked herself. Suddenly, a black ball-like thing fell from the sky & landed right infront of her. It had arms, legs, and a abnormally large head, with large ears to match. It pulled out a oddly shaped weapon and said to her, "C'mon! Fight with me!"

LuLu, out of options, shrugged and started casting spells.

Rikku and Paine ran side-by-side, dodging flying black fiends as they went. All they knew was that they had to get OUT of there, or else they were in trouble. They reached the doorway, and as they were running out, Rikku grabbed Paine's arm and said, "Someone is in trouble!"

Paine looked in the direction she was pointing and saw that about a thousand of those black creatures all attacking someone stuck in the middle. Paine yanked her arm out of Rikku's grip and said, "Rikku. We HAVE to go! Let them handle themselves."

"Tyssed Paine! Fa RYJA du ramb dras!" Rikku said to Paine in Al Bhed, who looked at her surprised.

"Fine, fine. But we're charging them gil."

"E'mm byo oui socamv!" Rikku shouted as she ran into the mass of creatures to reach the people trapped in the middle.

As Paine and Rikku worked their way through, Paine noticed there were 2 people there who looked vaguely familiar.

"Paine! Is that who I think it is?" Rikku asked her, as they fought.

"RIKKU!" The oh-so familiar voice of Brother shouted out, "Ypuid desa oui kud ouin mywo ycc rana."

"Ur crid ib! Yc ev OUI ryja yho nuus du dymg! Oui banjandat eteud." Rikku shouted back.

"Rikku!" Brother said. Paine noticed Buddy was next to him.

After the duo finished off the creatures, they proceeded towards the exit. Paine and Rikku lead Brother and Buddy down the stairs, and as they were turning to run in the direction of the Mi'Ihen Highroad, they heard shouting and a large thump. They turned around to see Brother and Buddy, crushed underneath a duck and some kind of dog thing. Rikku laughed at them, saying in Al Bhed, ""Yr ry! Oui kud lmuppanat! Oui kyofyt!"

"What does that mean?" The duck asked, causing Rikku to jump in fright and hid behind Paine.

"P-Paine!" Rikku asked a very startled Paine, "D-did that thing j-just TALK?"

"Uh-huh." Paine nodded her head, still staring at it. As the duck started to get up, Paine stormed over to him, grabbed him my the front of his shirt, lifted him up and said, "Start talking, or else you're getting hurt."

"Put me down!" The duck started kicking, but the instant he saw the look in Paine's eyes, he suddenly became very still, "Don't HURT ME!" He plead.

"We're friends." The big dog thing said, pushing himself up off of Brother and walking over to Rikku "I'm Goofy. That's Donald." He extended his hand to Rikku who looked at him oddly, and slowly grabbed it.

"I'm Rikku!" She said happily. Paine set Donald down but didn't respond, "And that's my friend, Paine."

"Gwarsh," Goofy said, "That's a funny name."

"You wanna get hurt?" Paine raised a fist at Goofy, who shook his head.

"E drehg E pnuga y puha." Brother moaned, getting up off of poor Buddy, who was stuck underneath them all. Rikku laughed at him, and Paine smirked at his remark.

"Dno ryjehk drnaa eteudc uhdub uv oui. DRAH dymg du sa ypuid byeh." Buddy said, pushing himself up.

"When did you guys get here?" Rikku asked.

"We got a distress call from the Celsuis, figured we'd check it out. Besides, Brother was getting his hopes up, thinkin' he'd maybe see Yuna here." Buddy rolled his eyes.

"Yuna ec so meva. E fyc rubehk syopa du caa ran tyhla uha suna desa..." Brother said dreamily, "Yd dra jano maycd, syopa E luimt caa ran pylgceta uha suna desa..."

"SICKO!" Rikku said, walking up to him and kicking him in the shin, causing him to recoil in pain and whine. Everyone laughed.

Wakka say Calli run by, with Vindina in her arms. He grabbed her quickly and asked, "Lu's ok, ya?"

"I dunno." Calli replied, "She ran off to fight those black creatures. The last I saw her, she was running around the stadium."

"Thanks!" Wakka said, "Now GO!" Calli nodded, and ran off. Wakka looked for Tidus and saw him chopping at the black creatures. Wakka grabbed his arm, and said, "We gotta go ya? Lu might need us!"

"Get offa me Wakka!" Tidus struggled, "I-"

Before he could finish, a flock of Al Bhed ran by, all screaming and shouting, "NIH NIH! SEYMOUR EC PYLG!"

"Did they just say-" Wakka started.

"Seymour." Tidus finished for him. Wakka andTidus bolted up the stairs and entered the blitzdome arena. As Wakka called for LuLu, Tidus scanned the area frantically for Yuna.

"I KNOW she's here." He said to himself.

Suddenly Wakka and Tidus were surrounded by Zus and those black creatures. They were screwed.

Meanwhile, atop the blitzdome, a man stood, watching everything. He grinned to himself and said, "Apparently, my job ISN'T over yet." He walked down the side of the dome.

"Is he ok?" Yuna shouted to Riku, and pointed to Sora in the sphere pool. He glanced at him and said, "Dammit!"

Yuna looked back from the fight to see the kid drowning-at least she THOUGHT. She also noticed Riku look around frantically, not sure what to do.

"Go HELP him!" She shouted, pointing to him.

"But the heartl-"

"I can take CARE of MYSELF!" She snapped at him. He nodded, and leaped off the ledge of the stadium, into the sphere pool. She turned to face the woman, who was still grinning, "I dunno why you want these 'hearts' but GET OUT OF SPIRA!" She charged, sword first at her, and stopped as she head someone shout, "YUNNIE!" Yuna felt a lump grow in her throat. _Not here… not NOW… _She thought to herself.

How'd ya like? R&R (Read and review!) More soon!


	3. A Family Reunion

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Same as last FFX-2 & KH2 Disney too.

* * *

****I'll be nice and put what the Al Bhed means from now on, enjoy!

* * *

**

Rikku shouted, "YUNNIE!" At the top of her lungs as the group proceeded to run towards Yuna and the weird woman. Paine was right next to her. She sighed at Rikku's lack of self control. Poor Yuna looked behind her, with a devastated look on her face. Paine figured it was either

**A. Yuna was having WAY to much fun without them. **

**B. Yuna was having too much peace with out them.**

**C. The fact that Brother was crying for joy. **

**D. Rikku just scared her wayy to much.**

But Paine was also wondering why Yuna seems like she was crying. About 20 feet away, those little black creatures surrounded them. Brother cried out in Al Bhed, "KAD UID UV SO FYO! E CAA YUNA!" (GET OUT OF MY WAY, I SEE YUNA!) Paine drew out her sword as Rikku changed into her 'Gun Mage' dress-sphere.

"Let's kick it!" Rikku shouts to Paine over Brother's shouts of anger. Donald and Goofy had started to fight their bundle of creatures and Buddy stayed back.

"Old style." Paine added. They both charged into battle.

* * *

"How much LONGER?" Tidus asked Wakka as more and more creatures piled in.

"If I knew that, I think I'd tell ya!" Wakka replied, striking the 5 nearest ones with his blitzball.

"Well this is gre-" He didn't finish his sentence due to the fact he was distracted by a certain someone shouting a certain name.

"YUNNIE!" He'd heard Rikku's voice. Wakka heard it too.

"Well, I guess she IS here, ya?" He asked, while hitting 4 more.

"She's HERE!" He said happily. But where Rikku was he couldn't see. He focused in on the creatures, '_The quicker they die, the quicker I can see Yuna!' _He thought to himself as he swung at the black creatures.

* * *

Lulu and the strange.. thing were running through the crowds of creatures, where there was a cluster more. Lulu stopped the guy and said, "Ok, tell me who you are and what these things are because their diffidently not from around Spira."

"Where to start..." The guy said.

"Name?" Lulu asked, impatiently.

"Mickey." The thing said, "Mickey Mouse."

_"Mouse?"_ Lulu asked skeptically, "Are sure you didn't cast a spell-gone wrong or something? Because as far as the laws of physics go… mice can't talk."

"Well, I'm right infront of ya' aein't I?" He replied.

"Yes. That't what scares me…"Lulu said to herself as 'Mickey Mouse' started off towards the huge cluster. She followed.

* * *

Yuna didn't know how she felt. She wanted badly to see her friends, to BE with her friends. But she was afraid that she would hurt them somehow. Now they were here and she had one of two options: She could run from them. Or she could join them again.

Yuna didn't have much time to think on this because they'd finished off these creatures rather quickly. The group proceeded towards Yuna, and about 5 feet away from here, something shot out of the sphere-pool, and straight into the bleachers. Yuna knew who it was, but she didn't understand why he would do that to his friend if he was just drowning. Paine, Rikku, Brother, Buddy, Donald and Goofy stopped the second he hit the bleachers.

* * *

Paine stared at him for a second, before noticing the strange white haired teenager glaring madly at the brown-haired boy.

"What is you PROBLEM?" Yuna demanded, "If I'm not mistaken, he was DROWNING!"

The white-haired boy walked right up to the brown-haired on and punched him in the back on the neck.

"YEOWW!" The brown-haired boy shouted. He started to rub his neck.

"He was FAKING IT!" The white-haired boy snapped at Yuna. The brown-haired boy looked up at Yuna sheepishly.

"I didn't know!" He said in defense of himself, "I wasn't exactly processing I could swim at the moment!"

"You're an dip-shit Sora, a REAL dip-shit." The white haired kid said, walking up behind him and whacking the brown-haired kid in the back of the head, which resulted in another moan.

"Yunnie!" Rikku shouted right next to Paine, shattering what was left of her eardrum. Rikku dashed over to Yuna. Paine sighed, and jogged after her.

_

* * *

Here they come… Yuna thought to herself, __What am I gonna do? What if they want me to join the Gullwings again! Do I really want to? Or am I just acting paranoid? Their friends, Paine and Rikku. Why am I running from MY past?_ Yuna thought to herself, 

Rikku and Paine ran straight up to Yuna, who'd by then made up her mind.

"Yunnie…" Rikku said, remembering why Yuna was here and not in the Gullwings once again. She'd temporarily forgotten when she saw her cousin Yuna, "I'm soooooooooooo sorry!"

"We didn't know we'd fins you here, and we promised you we'd-" Paine started, but she was cut off by Yuna grabbing both her and Rikku in a gigantic hug.

"I'm sorry for leaving you guys like that!" She cried. Paine and Rikku both stood there, stunned by Yuna's actions. They'd both thought for sure that Yuna would tell them to get away from her, but apparently she wasn't going to bit their heads off.

"You mean you DON'T hate us?" Rikku asked, after pulling away from her cousin. Paine pulled away too, looking at Yuna curiously.

"I never did hate you guys." She said, bowing her head in shame. "I guess… I guess I just needed some time alone to realize what is most important in my life now."

"And what is that?" Paine asked, although already knowing the answer.

But before Yuna had a chance to answer, Donald and Goofy were tackling Sora. Yuna looked stunned the minute she saw the two animal things. Paine laughed, seeing the look on Yuna's face.

"You guys are OK!" Sora said.

"Don't worry." Paine said, leaning on Yuna's shoulder like she's used to before, "Their with us."

"Um… ok." She said, watching as the 3 hugged.

"HUGGIE!" Brother shouted, extending his arms to Yuna and stood there, waiting for her to hug him.

"Nice to see you again Brother." Yuna smiled at Brother, who staggered off to the side, knowing that Yuna WASN'T going to hug him. "Hu rik vun sa?" Brother whined. ('No hug for me?')

"So you know these kids?" Rikku asked Yuna, watching the white-haired boy and the brown-haired one.

"We're not KIDS!" The white-haired one shouted at her.

"Oh calm down Riku." Yuna said.

"What?" Rikku asked next to Yuna, "I didn't do ANYTHING this time!"

"She wasn't talking to you." Riku said to her, "She was talking to ME."

"But Rikku's MY name!" Rikku whined.

"This is going to get confusing." Paine said, as Rikku and Riku fought each other over the name situation.

"I can tell…" Yuna agreed. Yuna turned around to see that woman smiling evilly at the group.

"What is YOU problem?" Yuna asked.

Everyone's attention turned onto the woman.

"Who's this hag?" Paine asked Yuna.

"MALEFICENT!" Donald and Goofy shouted right behind Paine, who-after having her eardrums burst plenty of times today- was VERY pissed off. She turned around and glared at them threateningly. They both ran behind Sora and Riku.

"Her name is Maleficent." Riku explained.

"And she controls the heartless." Sora added.

"The what?" Rikku, Paine, Buddy and Brother asked, very confused.

"They took that little girl's heart, didn't they?" Yuna asked.

"Yup." Riku responded grimly.

"Are t-those Heartless t-things black w-with yellow eyes?" Brother asked shakily.

"How'd you know?" Sora asked him.

"BECAUSE THEIR HEADED OUR WAY!" Rikku pointed to another mass of Heartless approaching them fast.

"Looks like we've got some fighting to do." Paine said, looking at Yuna, "Think you can keep up?"

"Me?" Yuna asked, grinning at Paine, "Think YOU guys can?"

"Let's see!" Rikku said.

"Y!" Yuna shouted, getting on one knee, and pulling her guns out.

"R!" Rikku shouted after changing into her Thief dress-sphere and them leaning behind Yuna, with her daggers ready.

"P!" Paine shouted, pulling out her sword, and leaning against Rikku behind Yuna.

"Let's go!" They shouted in union.

* * *

Tidus stood arms crossed as Wakka waited for Lulu to approach. It was only when she was five feet away was it clear to him she wasn't alone. There was some k_i_nd of black man with her. _I don't have TIME for this! _Tidus wanted to shout, _I have to get to Yuna before she leaves! _But he knew he couldn't run off alone, not with these creatures lurking around, and especially since Spira changed so much since he was here those two years ago. Wakka and Lulu insisted he stay on the island with them until Rikku and another girl named Paine came and got him, so during the 9 months he WAS in Spira, he was in Besaid Island. Lulu caught up to them along with her little black pal. Once Tidus was an up-close and personal view of the guy, he jumped back in shock and said, "WHAT THE HELL IS A MOUSE DOING WALKING!"

"Everybody's a critic." The mouse sighed.

"Long story short. This is Mickey Mouse. He's here because an evil witch named Maleficent is here to collect the Hearts of the people of Spira. Those black creatures are called Heartless, and unless you two get it together, they'll take your hearts before we have a chance to SEE this Maleficent." Lulu said, adding a criticizing tone to that last part.

"You remembered?" Mickey asked Lulu.

"She's a genius, ya?" Wakka joked around with Mickey.

"I'm beginnin' to think so." He replied.

"I'm Wakka." Wakka introduced himself. Tidus remained silent. Wakka lunged over and grabbed Tidus in a neck hold. As Tidus struggled and shouted, Wakka grinned and said, "Don't mind him, ya? He's rusty on his MANNERS!" He added extra emphasis to the last word, "His name's Tidus."

Tidus pulled his head out of Wakka's grin and holding his head, he crouched down and moaned. "That hurt!" He said, rubbing his head now.

"It's Sora and Riku!" Mickey said suddenly, pointing to two heads in a crowd of black.

"You mean there's more?" Lulu asked.

"Remember that Keyblade I've been telling' ya about?" Mickey asked her. Lulu nodded. "Well, that brown-haired kid,-Sora- is its wielder."

"So THAT'S him?" Lulu asked. Mickey nodded.

"Looks like their in trouble, ya?" Wakka said.

Tidus moaned again, but in frustration this time, _I'm never going to see Yuna!_

"Wakka." Lulu said shocked, "Is that?"

"Ya. I think so." He replied.

"Is that the YRP team you've told me so much 'bout?" Mickey asked, looking at the three heads in another section of the black crowd.

Lulu nodded, tears in her eyes, "They've changed so much."

Tidus, even more annoyed with this charade decided to look up and see what the hell they were talking about. Lulu and Wakka never told him about YRP, just that Yuna was apart of a 'sphere-hunting' group. He'd pictured her in her Summoner attire, running behind a team of men while they searched for spheres. He had no clue Yuna was the leader of the Gullwings, and that she was searching for a sphere of HIM the whole time. He had no clue Yuna was no longer Yuna: The High Summoner, but she was Yuna: Sphere-hunter.

"Who are they?" He asked with a bored attitude.

"Don't ya recognize anyone?" Wakka said, slapping him on the back. Tidus recognized Rikku's blonde hair, but barely.

"Rikku?" He said.

"Whadda ya think YRP stands for?" Wakka asked.

"Umm…. Your Ready Protectors?" He guessed. Lulu and Wakka looked at him, just shaking their heads. Even Mickey looked at him funny.

"Are you really that stupid?" Lulu asked.

"YRP!" Wakka said, "The three girls?"

"Rikku? Paine?" Tidus asked.

"Y?" Lulu said.

It told him 5 minutes to realize what was going on. Then it finally hit him.

"YUNA?" He asked, stunned.

* * *

Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Sora, Riku Donald and Goofy were all fighting Heartless creatures. Yuna had changed into her Samari Dress-sphere. Rikku had changed into her Warrior, and Paine changed into her Gunner. Yuna swung her sword and took out 7 Heartless, decapitating them all.

"Yunnie!" Rikku shouted as she attacked two of them, "Their never ending! Whadda we do?"

"Rikku you idiot!" Paine said, almost hitting her with her magical bullets, "Don't you remember Shinra's new invention?"

"His new invention?" Yuna asked as she took out 5 more.

"Oh yeah!" Rikku squealed with delight.

"What?" Yuna asked again.

"Buddy!" Rikku shouted, "Shinra's invention! It can help us outta here!"

"Right!" Buddy said, starting to dig through his pockets.

"What new invention?" Yuna asked again.

"Focus!" Paine shouted.

"But I wanna know!" Yuna complained.

"Shinra finally got smart and decided to put a homing devise on the Celsius." Paine said, shooting on-coming Heartless.

"The what?" Sora and Riku asked together.

"Our airship." Rikku said a-matter-of-a-factly.

"Air ship?" Sora asked confused.

"He doesn't understand much, does he?" Paine asked.

"Not really." Riku shrugged.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sora demanded.

"Can we focus people?" Yuna asked, decapitating 5 more.

"Testy, aren't you?" Someone said, coming from the direction of the woman. The group turned to her and saw a man standing next to her, looking in Y8una's direction.

"Oh no!" Rikku squealed.

"It can't be." Paine said.

"I though he died two years ago." Buddy commented.

"What's with the guy with the funny blue hair?" Goofy asked.

"That's Maester Seymour Guado." Yuna said, not removing her eyes from

Oh me Oh my! Whatever will Yuna do? Read and Review to find out! More soon!


	4. This isn't their day

**

* * *

****DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR FINAL FANTASY X OR X-2**

* * *

Tidus was 2 feet ahead of Lulu, Wakka and their newfound friend Mickey, as they all ran towards the group of people. Only one thing was on his mind: Seeing Yuna. He hadn't quite comprehended she wasn't the same Yuna he knew only 2 years and nine months ago. He only knew it was Yuna. And he knew that something was wrong for that whole entire group of people to have stopped like that. He couldn't see what exactly they were all staring at, but by the was they were all standing, it didn't seem good. 

Meanwhile behind him, Lulu ran next to her husband, Wakka and behind Mickey.

"Lu," Wakka said, between gasps for air, "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"That something is diffidently wrong?" Lulu replied.

"Ya. Something doesn't feel right." Wakka said.

"Well, let's catch up to your friend Tidus up there so we can get a good look on the situation!" Mickey said. Lulu and Wakka both nodded, and quickened their pace.

* * *

Now the man was running atop the blitz-dome, trying to reach the scene ahead. He passed Tidus, who was oblivious to the man's presence. Now he was dashing towards Yuna and the group, trying to get to them before disaster struck. 

"Looks like I'm back in the business." He chuckled to himself.

* * *

"But-but we killed you!" Rikku squealed. 

"Four times to be exact." Seymour said I reply, grinning at the cowering 17 year old.

"Apparently you didn't get the message." Paine said.

"I'm lost." Sora said.

"Shut up." Riku punched him in the arm.

"What are you doing back alive?" Yuna demanded, pissed off to the maximum.

"I brought him back my dear." Maleficent answered for him.

"That's no surprise." Sora commented, resulting in an even harder punch.

"In exchange that she help me 'end' Spira's sorrow," Seymour let out a girly laugh, "She will take the people's hearts."

"Don't even comment." Riku hissed at Sora, who closed him open mouth.

"Well whadda we do?" Rikku whispered to Paine behind Yuna.

"Well we-" Paine started to say with an evil smirk, but Yuna cut her off.

"We get ready to kick their ass, that's what!" She said, not removing her eyes from Seymour's.

"My, my, how irreverent of the Lady Yuna." Seymour teased.

"Go to hell." Yuna shot back, startling everyone who knew her.

"Is this our Yuna?" Paine asked Rikku, who was jaw-dropped staring at Yuna.

"I dunno…" Rikku said.

"Get ready!" Riku shouted to the group, pulling out a big black sword.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Seymour had commanded a humongous Heartless to attack Yuna, who didn't realize what was happening until it was too late.

"Yuna!" "Yunnie!" Paine and Rikku shouted in union. Yuna flung her hands up in front of her face and braced herself for an attack.

* * *

"What is that thing?" Tidus asked Mickey as they ran towards the scene. 

"A Heartless!" Mickey replied, "And it's a mighty big one!"

"Yuna!" Tidus said, seeing exactly what was happening.

"We'll never make it ya?" Wakka said.

"We have to!" Tidus shot back, "That thing will kill Yuna!"

"Let's go then!" Wakka said, speeding past Tidus. Then suddenly he stopped, causing Tidus to run right into him. He bounced backwards and said, "What the hell are you doing Wakka!"

Wakka didn't respond. He started laughing. Tidus looked at him as if he were insane. He wanted nothing more but to smash Wakka's head into the concrete. "Why that son-of-a-shoopuf!" Wakka said.

"Wakka what are you doing?" Lulu asked, walking up next to her husband and gasping.

"What?" Tidus asked.

"What's 'a matter with you two?" Mickey asked, "Aien't your friend Yuna in trouble?"

"Nah, she'll be fine!" Wakka said.

"Are you CRAZY!" Tidus shouted practically having a spasm attack.

"Take a look and see for your self, ya?" Wakka said, pointing. Tidus peered over his shoulder and gasped.

"But-I-he-we-see-" He spat out all at once.

* * *

Will Yuna and Tidus ever reunite? Or will Seymour see to that? And what about Wakka? Is he going crazy? Or is there someone else there to help save Yuna from Seymour's army of Heartless? Well I'm not telling!

Haha! Read and Review! More soon!


	5. Shomeone ish verry losht, yesh?

**DISCLAIMER: Same as before**

"Watch out!" Sora said a little too late as the humongous Heartless hurled it's self at Yuna, who'd covered her head by crossing her arms in front of her face. She then heard the group behind her gasp in awe. _Why are they amazed by this creature that is going to attack me? _She then heard a swishing of air noise in front of her.

"But. But." Rikku stammered behind her.

"It's impossible." Paine said.

Yuna opened her eyes and dropped her arms. She saw the figure standing in front of her and gasped.

"Sir Auron?" She asked.

"Auron!" Sora, Donald and Goofy cheered happily, as the former guardian slashed the Heartless in two.

"You KNOW him?" Rikku asked them.

"We helped him escape the Underworld, h-uck!" Goofy said.

"Where?" Paine asked, remembering all Yuna and Rikku told her about this man Auron.

"Long story." Donald said.

"Prepare yourselves!" Auron shouted to the group.

"Sir Auron…" Yuna said, lost for words.

"Please Yuna, call me Auron." He said to her, turning around and grinning at her. She nodded.

"So High Summoner Yuna's guardians are all here?" Seymour asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"All here?" Yuna repeated, resulting in another girly laugh from Seymour.

"Lulu and Wakka are here too?" Rikku put her hand up to her mouth to think for a minute.

"Come now Seymour, we have must planning to do." Maleficent said, touching his shoulder to get his attention.

"I agree." He replied.

"Don't you DARE leave!" Yuna shouted, "I want answers-" she aimed her guns at the two villains above her-"And dammit your going to give them to me!"

Auron looked at Yuna in amazement, _Has Braska's daughter changed that much? _

"Heyy!" The group heard a familiar set of voices call. They all turned around to see Wakka, LuLu and Mickey running towards them.

"It's the King!" Donald and Goofy said, and tackled Mickey once he was close enough.

"Who is tha-" Rikku started, but Paine cut her off.

"Not another animal." She complained.

"That's King Mickey, OUR friend." Sora explained, "Who are those three?"

"Three?" Rikku asked confused, "There's only Wakka, and Lu- OH MY GOSH! Yunnie! Yunnie! Yunnie!"

"I know Rikku." Yuna said, feeling the joy grow inside of her, "I know."

Tidus ran behind them due to the fact he wasn't so sure Yuna wanted to see him, not after the way he left her like that two years ago. He saw Mickey get tackled, and then looked forward and saw her. He saw the way she was looking at him. He stopped for a second, remembering what he'd said to her two years ago. He put his fingers in his mouth and blew as hard as he could. He then continued towards her, gaining on Lulu and Wakka.

She waited for him to reach her. But he stopped, looking at her. Then he whistled. _How ling have I waited for that whistle? _She questioned herself. She then subconsciously repeated him, blowing harder and longer. Unfortunately for Riku and Sora to be standing next to her, and not knowing the significance of the whistle.

"YEOW!" Riku said, jumping, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Paine and Rikku both flashed him an evil glare, letting him know her was stepping across the line. He shut up quickly.

Wakka and Lulu reached them all first.

"Supp?" Wakka asked.

"Where's the baby?" Rikku asked in a panic.

"With Calli." Lulu replied.

"Sir Auron." Lulu said, directing the attention to him, "I thought you were in the Farplane!"

"Underworld." Sora said for him.

"Huh?" Lulu and Wakka asked.

"Long story." Rikku said, repeating what Donald had said before.

Suddenly Tidus came into the group.

"Tidus!" Rikku squealed with delight.

"Hi to you too, Rikku." He said. He them looked at Yuna, who was smiling at him.

"Yuna…" He said slowly.

"So the Dream of the Fayth is alive once again?" Seymour interrupted their happy moment.

"You!" Tidus said, stepping up next to Yuna, ready to protect her.

"I'm back." Seymour said.

"Not for long." Tidus said.

"Oh really? And who's going to stop us?" Maleficent and Seymour said.

"We are!" Rikku and Paine said, stepping up to Yuna, who looked at them and nodded.

"Don't forget about us!" Sora and Riku said.

"Well it's been a pleasure." Maleficent said, "But we really must go." She took Seymour's arm and disappeared in a mass of green fire.

"Get your ass back here!" Yuna shouted after them. Tidus looked at her amazed,

"What?" She asked him, her face turning red.

"I've never heard you swear." He inquired.

"What is that?" Sora asked, pointing to a fast approaching red dot in the sky.

"Celsius!" Brother and Buddy said. It stopped right in front of the group of people.

"What is that!" Tidus asked, jumping backwards.

"Our airship!" Rikku chirped.

"Sorry." They all heard Shinra's voice boom out, "We had a pit stop to make."

**_Later on the Celsius…. _**

Everyone but Tidus and Auron was in the bridge area.

"So tell us again how you got to Spira?" Lulu asked Sora and his friends not quite understanding it all.

"Well me and Riku received a letter from the King saying that Maleficent was at large again and he needed our help. So we went to Disney Castle where King Mickey was waiting for us with Donald and Goofy. He's told us that he learned from a 'reliable source' that Maleficent went to a larger world, to obtain more hearts. The King said he'd found a portal to that world, but when we went in, we all got separated." Sora explained.

"Ohhh." Rikku said.

"You still don't understand it, do you?" Paine asked her.

"Heh..heh…" She replied.

"So you came here to help us?" Yuna asked.

"Yep!" Goofy said.

"This is an outrage!" Brother shouted, "We are Your Friendly Neighboring Gullwings! We don't NEED help!"

"Is he always like this?" Mickey asked, as Brother raged on and on. Yuna smiled.

"Yupp."

"So whats the plan then?" Riku asked the group.

"Huh?" YRP asked.

"A plan?" Riku said, thinking that the three were as dumb as Sora, Donald and Goofy, "You know, to beat the bad guys?"

"We know what a plan means!" Rikku squeaked.

"We don't really, HAVE a plan." Yuna said.

"We usually just went in and kicked ass." Paine added.

"I see…" Riku said, a hint of mockery hidden in his voice.

"And whats that suppose to mean?" Rikku asked him, getting up into his face.

"Nothing!" He put his hands up, "Nothing at all!"

"So that's how you got back to Spira?" Tidus asked Auron as the two former guardians sat on top the Celsius' deck.

"All thanks to the god of the Underworld and three meddling idiots." Auron remarked, smiling to himself.

"You seem a lot happier then you were two years ago." Tidus commented, seeing Auron smiling for once.

"Who says I am?" Auron asked, his smile quickly fading.

"That smile did." Tidus said.

"Whatever." Auron replied, pretending he didn't know what Tidus was talking about.

"Well lets to into the main… place where everyone is." Tidus said, getting up.

"That's the best you got?" Auron mocked him him, pushing himself up slowly.

"Whatever." He replied. Once Auron got up, they headed into the elevator and looked at the selection pad.

"Where are we going again?" Tidus asked, looking at the buttons.

"To where Yuna is." Auron said.

"And that is?" Tidus asked.

"Dammit Tidus just push a button!" Auron snapped, causing Tidus to slap the nearest button.

As YRP, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku, Lulu, Wakka, Brother and Buddy stood in the bridge, waiting for Shinra to complete his work, they heard the doors open. They all turned around to see a blue creature walk out, with two men behind him.

"Mishter Tidush and Mishter Auronon get losht, yesh?" He said, pointing to the two grinning fools, "I ish showing them way to Mish Yoona."

"Thank you Barkeep." Yuna smiled at him while Rikku and Wakka made fun of them.

"AHAHA!" Rikku ran over to them, "You got lost! Your got lost!"

"Not even I could get lost in this machine, ya?" Wakka commented.

"AHAHAHAH!" They both shouted at them together.

"Imbeciles." Paine and Lulu said together.

"I ish going back to my Darling now, shank you." Barkeep announced, marching back into the hall to the elevator.

Riku, Sora, Donald and Goofy stood there, shocked as ever.

"What the HELL was that thing!" Riku shouted, once he was sure Barkeep had left them completely.

"A Hypello." Mickey replied for Brother, who glared at the mouse intensely, "Very nice folks they are. But a bit slow. I mean a couple while travelin' to Luca."

"Will you two SHUT UP!" Paine and Lulu shouted at Rikku and Wakka, who hadn't stopped at Auron and Tidus since they got in. They both stopped dead, and turned around. They then ran to Lulu's and Paine's feet and begged for forgiveness.

"We're sorry! We're sorry!" They whined in union.

"Just shut up and quit acting like a bunch of morons!" Paine snapped at the whining duo. Both Wakka and Rikku stood up and straightened themselves, pretending nothing happened. Auron and Tidus looked confused as ever.

"And you thought this was a good idea getting these GIRLS to help us." Riku hissed at Mickey.

"EXCUSE ME?" Paine and Rikku asked him, turning slowly to them, "And what exactly do you mean by _THESE GIRLS_ ?"

"Uh… nothing!" Riku said, backing up slowly.

"HURT TIME!" Paine and Rikku started after him, chasing him around the whole bridge.

"Is that OUR Paine?" Yuna asked Shinra.

"Yupp. I can run a data analysis if you want… but I'd need her hair…"

"DON'T EVEN THING ABOUT IT." Paine shouted to Shinra, while stopping to watch the two Rik(k)u's run around.

"So do we have a plan?" Auron said, cutting in.

"Nope." Sora replied.

"But we're in the process of one!" Yuna added.

"Whadda ya have so far?" Wakka asked.

"Well…" Buddy said, "We usually just let the girls go in and kick the fiends in the ass, or whoever is annoying us."

Tidus looked at Yuna stunned. He still didn't believe how much she's changed. Her attitude, as well as her look, had morphed into a totally new person. He wasn't sure if she still loved him or not. And she seemed busy at the moment so he decided not to bother her. He just stood in his spot, quiet as can be. Suddenly, the Celsius jolted, sending everyone forward. Yuna grabbed Shinra's chair, along with Lulu and Paine. Auron grabbed the railing of the upper part of the bridge. Unfortunately for the others, they weren't in a very good position.

Rikku fell on top of Riku. Sora fell on top of Donald and Goofy, and Wakka fell onto Mickey. Brother and Buddy hopped into the pilots stations and started to go to work. Tidus rammed backwards into the opposite wall of the Celsius.

"What's happening Yunnie?" Rikku cried as the Celsius shook more.

"I don't know Rikku!" Yuna shouted back over the screams of everyone.

"Something isn't HITTING the Celsius from the ouside." Shinra announced.

"It's coming from INSIDE the Celsius." Buddy added.

"I-INSIDE!" Rikku asked terrified.

"That's can't be good." Sora pointed out.

"A little help here…" Mickey said underneath an terrified Wakka.

"Get up Wakka!" Lulu shouted to him. He pushed himself off of a squashed Mickey.

"Yuna." Paine said, drawing her attention. She looked at Paine and Paine nodded her head towards Tidus. Yuna looked at him and saw he was al disoriented and out of place. She realized what a fool she was being and not spending any time with him. Now they are risking death and she didn't even say two words to him yet.

"Tidus!" Yuna called, "Are you ok?" He looked up at her and nodded.

"What is that?" Riku pointed to the center of the bridge. Everyone looked to see a small green flame in the center. Suddenly the Celsius was no longer rolling around. It had gotten under control. Everyone regained their posture and stood up.

"I dunno…" Mickey said, getting closer to it.

"Maybe it's Lulu's magic gone haywire?" Rikku suggested in her perky voice.

"My magic doesn't go haywire thank you!" Lulu snapped at Rikku. Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Riku, Auron, Sora, Tidus, and Mickey started off towards the little flame.

"You shouldn't go near-" Lulu started to say, but she was cut off by the flame erupting into an explosion, which turned into a black liquid and started off towards the nearest ones; YRP, Riku, Sora, Auron, Mickey, and Tidus. Suddenly the Celsius started rocking again and the group fell face forward into the black water. But they didn't hit the floor. They went through the water.

"Yuna! Rikku! Paine!" Lulu said.

"Riku, Sora, Mickey!" Donald and Goofy cried.

"Auron and Tidus!" Wakka added. The four started to run off towards the black water, when it started to ripple. It then took a shape familiar to both Lulu and Wakka.

"It's Ixion!" Lulu cried, pointing to the darker form of the aeon Ixion.

"It's been over taken by a Heartless!" Donald shouted.

"Whadda we do?" Buddy said, looking oddly at the Heartless aeon.

"We fight!" Wakka said, bouncing his Blitzball on the ground.

"But the others!" Goofy protested.

"Unless we fight this thing, we'll be dead before we can GET to the other's, ya?" Wakka said, tossing Lulu her new style of fighting; a wooden staff with a moogle on top.

"We're loosing control of the Celsius!" Buddy shouted, putting the Celsius into manual.

"It's something attacking the engine!" Shinra said, typing rapidly at his station.

"What do we DO?" Brother asked, seconds before the remaining Gullwings lose power and plunged down to Spira.

Auron's back! Yay! With his story from KH2! What happened to YRP and the others? Did the Heartless swallow them, or did something else happen… Find out! Review and more up soon!


	6. Where are we?

**DISCLAIMER: Same as before

* * *

**

Yuna woke up, her head spinning. She pushed herself up and sat on the ground. _Where AM I? _Yuna asked herself, looking around the odd place. She then recognized the two bodies on the ground next to her.

"Sir Auron! Sora!" She said, getting up and going over to them. Once she's checked to see they were both alive, she flopped down onto the ground and sighed.

"Where am I?" She asked herself aloud. She noticed how the town looked deserted. She looked around and saw a couple of stands, but the owner's weren't there. Yuna pulled her knees to her chest and sighed, hugging her knees and resting her head on top of them.

_**Where am I? What happened? All I remember is the little green flame on the Celsius and… The Celsius! Wakka! Lulu! Brother, Shinra and Buddy! Did they get sucked into that black flood too? If soo, why aren't they here with me? Oh no! Paine and Rikku! Where are they? Maybe their here too…** _Yuna looked around again and sighed **No, I'd head Rikku by now. And what about Sora's friends Donald and Goofy? I don't think they got sucked in like me, Rikku, Paine, Sir Auron, Sora, King Mickey and… Tidus! Oh no! What happened to him**

Yuna hugged her knees tighter, wishing she wasn't alone. She looked up into the purplish-orange sky. W_hat am I going to do?

* * *

_

Rikku stood with her back to Riku.

"Why am I stuck here with you?" She asked herself.

"Me? You're the one who's got some MAJOR issues!" Riku argued back.

Rikku couldn't believe this. She was stuck alone with this Riku kid in, off ALL places, the Bevelle Via Inferno. Rikku hated this place. This is where Trema had tried to stop YRP's journey by almost killing them. But in the end, they'd won. Now being back in here… is still reminded her of the Farplane. Now she just had to find her way out of here and try to find Baralai. Or Gippal. Either would do to get her away from this creep. Rikku sighed and started walking off.

"Where are YOU going?" Riku asked, jogging to catch up with her.

"Trying to find a way OUT." Rikku replied.

"We should just wait for someone to find us…" Riku said.

"No." Rikku replied, "This is the Via Inferno, underneath Bevelle. If we have ANY CHANCE of surviving, we need to LOOK for a way out cuz no one comes down here any more." She turned a corner with Riku hot on her tail.

"Oh and YOU know this for a fact, right?" He asked her skeptically.

Rikku whipped around suddenly and said to Riku, face-to-face "Yes I do. Me, Yunnie and Paine were down here before and unless you wanna end up like half the unsent here, I advise you SHUT UP AND FOLLOW ME!"

She spun around on her heel, marching off, leaving Riku speechless.

* * *

Paine sat on a chair in the library. Tidus out cold on the ground, snoring away. It really irritated her. She wanted to get up and kick him until he woke up. Or at least stopped snoring.

Apparently, according to 'King Mickey', that green flame took the three of them to another world. One which Paine was unfamiliar with. Now she sat in the library, waiting for this idiot to wake up. Mickey had told Paine to wait here with Tidus while he went to get someone.

"But you can't leave me here with him!" Paine had protested, "Listen to that snoring!"

"I'll be right back!" Mickey said, already turning the knob to the door, "Just stay here and make sure he's ok!" Then he's slipped out, leaving Paine to this pure white library. She found it all quite strange actually. Everything was large, yet small. She got up and decided to look at a few of the books. All of it was ridiculous crap to her. She plopped back down in the chair, and glared at Tidus as he rolled over in his sleep and said, "That's right Ladies… One at a time…"

"He's so full of himself." Paine said in disgust.

"Ahem!" Mickey announced his presence in the room, startling Paine. She snapped her head over towards the door and saw Mickey, with another mouse. Only this one- as far as Paine could tell- was a female.

"She's one a' the one's I was tellin' ya about!" Mickey said to the other mouse. Paine stood up as the two entered the room.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" Paine asked, not exactly sure how to address this thing.

"Minnie." She replied bowing, "Queen Minnie. And you are Gullwing right?"

"No. No. No!" Mickey said, turning red and correcting Minnie, "She's a MEMBER of the GULLWINGS. That sphere hunters team that I told you about."

"Oh! Oh my!" Minnie blushed. She rushed over to Paine and said, "I'm terribly sorry!" She hopped up, grabbed Paine's hand, pulled her down, and dragged her to a chair where she pushed her into it.

"It's fine. Really, I-" Paine started, but Minnie cut her off.

"Nonsense!" Minnie squealed, "I feel just horrible now that I-"

Mickey cut Minnie off, "Minnie, I think Paine here has had enough. Why don't you go get Chip and Dale while I talk to Paine, ok?"

"Yes… good idea." She agreed, scurrying off to find Chip and Dale.

"Oh. My. God." Paine moaned, grabbing her head, "I think I have a migraine now…"

"She can get like that sometimes…" Mickey said. Tidus' snoring became louder.

"Whadda we do about him?" Mickey asked, pointing to the out cold Tidus.

"I could hurt him." Paine suggested a hint of excitement in her eyes.

"I don't' think we should hurt him…" Mickey said. Paine sighed.

"There goes that idea…" She said.

* * *

Lulu sat on top of a piece of the Celsius' deck. All that was left of Buddy's precious ship was a couple of scraps. They were all lucky to be alive. Lulu, at the last second, cast a Protect spell over them, reducing their damage taken and saving their lives. Shinra, Brother, and Donald had flown farther then Lulu, Wakka, Buddy and Goofy, so they were now separated. Her husband Wakka was searching for some firewood to keep them warm. Where ever they had landed, it wasn't exactly the coziest place.

"Well whadda we do now?" Goofy asked, sitting on top of Celsius' torn wing. Buddy was of somewhere grieving his ship.

"We try to get warm, YA?" Wakka said, trying to use rocks to start a fire.

"Uh… Wakka…" Lulu started.

"I got it Lu!" Wakka said defensively.

"But hun…"

"Lu! I think I can start a mere FIRE!"

Fifteen minutes later, Wakka was sitting down, glaring at the pile of firewood which wasn't lit yet.

"Son-of-a-shoopuf! He shouted, "Why won't you LITE!"

Suddenly, the wood was dancing with flames, causing Wakka to jump backward.

"Lu! Lu! Look I did it!" Wakka jumped around for joy.

While Wakka was dancing around the fire, Goofy whispered, "Should we tell him."

"Nah, let him believe he started it." Lulu replied, hiding her magic staff she's just used a minute ago to set the wood on fire.

"Sure…" Goofy said, watching Wakka dance.

"My beautiful ship…" Buddy's moans could be heard about 10 feet away.

* * *

"You think he'll ever wake up?"

"I don't know." Yuna replied, "It seemed like he hit his head REALLY hard."

"Use you white magic." Auron suggested, leaning against a wall, looking at the unconscious 15 year old on the ground.

"Uh…." Yuna remembered that she didn't bring the white mage dress-sphere with her.

"You still can practice that, right?" Auron asked.

"Only in my white mage dress-sphere." She swung her body back and forth sheepishly, "And I don't have that one…"

"Yuna…" Auron moaned.

"I forgot!" She snapped, causing Auron to look at her funny. She felt her face turn hot.

"I… I'm sorry…." She said.

'My… the Lady Yuna has changed since last we meant." Auron said jokingly.

"Have I really changed that much?" She asked.

Before Auron had a change to answer, Heartless started to appear.

"Oh no!" Yuna said.

'Well Lady Yuna. Here is the real test. Have your fighting skills improved?" Auron asked stepping back into his fighting stance.

"Yes sir!" She nodded.

"Prove it!" He said, swinging at a leaping Heartless.

"Warrior!" Yuna shouted, changing into her Warrior dress-sphere. She attacked the nearest bunch.

Ten minutes later, and the duo had barely made a dent in the growing army of Heartess.

"We've got to get out of here!" Auron shouted, raising his Kanata to strike again.

"Those stairs!" Yuna shouted to stairs ascending into a higher part of the town.

"Grab his arm!" Auron said, already pulling Sora' over to her. She pulled the out cold teen's arm over her shoulder and they started to run. But when they ran up there, they meant a dead end. They had two options; 1, jump down the HIGH wall that lead to a large castle, or 2, get killed.

"What should we do?" Yuna asked, removing Sora's arm from her shoulder.

"Nothing left to go but fight." Auron said.

"Gunner!" Yuna shouted, changing into her old Gunner dress-sphere. She started to shoot at them, when a row of them exploded, due to a large, three sided, spiky thing flying through them. Yuna watched in amazement as it flew up into the hands of a short black haired girl around Rikku's age standing atop a roof. She hopped down and started-from the center- to hack away at the Heartless.

"What are you waiting for?" Auron asked Yuna, "Go help her! I'll guard Sora!" Yuna nodded.

Yuna changed into her Dark Knight dress-sphere and attacked the one's on her side.

* * *

Paine finally got Tidus to awaken by kicking him. Mickey asked her not to, but she did it anyway because the annoying sound of his snoring. It's not like she seriously hurt him. She might've given him a bruise or two, but hey, she could've given him a cracked rib or two. Now Mickey was leading them to the Throne Room, where Minnie, Chip and Dale were waiting. They walked into the ship docking where all the airships were stored.

"Um… where are these Chip and Dale guys?" Tidus asked, looking around.

"Right here!" Paine and Tidus heard a goofy voice say.

They looked at each other funny, and almost frighteningly, looked down. That's when they first saw the chip munches, Chip and Dale.

"Please tell my I'm dreaming." Paine said.

* * *

Rikku and Riku trudged around in the eerie halls of Via Inferno. Every once in a while, a Tonberry would attack. But it was no match for them.

"Are we there yet?" Riku moaned.

"No, we're not." Rikku replied in her chirpy voice.

"We've already climbed up 9 floors!" He moaned, "We've gotta be there soon!"

"Well, telling by the fiends in these floors, I'd say we have another oh… 90 some floors to go." Rikku said in reply, trodding right along. Riku stopped dead. "H-how many more?" He whined.

"You heard me…." Rikku said in her chirpy chirp voice.

* * *

And that is the end of chapter 6! More soon! REVIEW! Haha! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Wakka, Lulu, Goofy and Buddy all huddled around the fire, trying to get warm. No sign of Brother, Shinra or Donald either. So they sat there, waiting.

"Where do ya think we are?" Goofy asked.

"Dunno." Buddy replied.

"Wherever we're at is below sea level…" Lulu said.

'How'd ya know?" Goofy asked.

"She just knows those types of thinks, ya?" Wakka replied.

"Oh. Ok." Goofy nodded.

"Wonder how we'll ever get out of this one." Buddy said.

Yuna and the mysterious girl had finished off the Heartless. Now they stood face to face. Yuna extended her hand out, to say thank you, when the girl jumped back and prepared herself to fight.

"Who are you and what are you doing with Sora?" She asked threateningly.

"You know him?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, I do! Now why are you trying to kidnap him?" the girl raised her weapons threateningly

"What!" Yuna replied, "Sir Auron and I came here WITH him! He isn't waking up and those Heartless attacked us! We had to get him out of there!"

"Why should I believe you?" The girl asked.

"Because… um…" Yuna couldn't find a good enough answer.

"You have no reason too." Auron said, walking up next to Yuna, still supporting Sora, "But unless you don't want to help him, you'll trust us anyway."

The girl looked at Auron angrily and then at Yuna. Her expression lightened up when Yuna said, "Look, I promise we're not here to harm anyone. We don't know exactly WHY we're here. All we know is that we ARE here and unless Sora gets some healing, he's in trouble."

"Fine." She nodded, "But WHO are you?"

"I am Former High Summoner Yuna. This is my guardian-"

"I am Auron." He corrected her.

"Right!" Yuna said, blushing at her mistake.

"And you are?" Auron asked.

"I am the great ninja Yuffie!" Yuffie introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Yuffie." Yuna said. Suddenly, more Heartless appeared.

"We can't fight." Auron said, "He needs attention NOW!" He pointed to Sora.

"C'mon!" Yuffie shouted, running into the main square, "My friend Aerith is a white mage. She can fix our friend Sora right up!" Yuna looked at Auron and nodded, together they ran after Yuffie, dodging Heartless.

"Airships?" Paine asked skeptically looking at the size of the ship, "You call this an airship?"

"Uh… Paine." Tidus said, "It's the only way out of here."

"I know some people who might know if any of your friends mighta landed in this universe." Mickey said.

"Watch, BACK up!" Tidus said, "Were in another UNIVERSE?"

"Yes…" Minnie said, "You've come to OUR universe."

"The Heartless musta transported ya here with me." Mickey added.

"So these ships are the only way to get around." Chip chirped in.

"Oh great." Paine said, looking at the size of the ship, "I'm going to shrink."

"It's not SO bad." Tidus offered up.

"It shouldn't be." Dale shouted.

"It's one of our 1st class ships!" Chip added.

"And what a wonderful shit it is. "Paine said.

Rikku and Riku had made it to the 87th floor finally. Now they sat on the ground, panting like dogs.

"There USED to be teleports here." Rikku whined.

"Well where are they?" Riku asked.

"IF I KNEW THAT DON'T YOU THINK WE'D BE USING THEM!" Rikku shouted at him at the top of her lungs, bursting his eardrums.

"Dammit that hurt!" Riku moaned.

"Shh!" Rikku hissed.

"What?"

"Shut up! I heard something…" Then two Malboros appeared rapidly approaching. Rikku and Riku shout up.

"Yeow." She said grinning sheepishly.

"Nice going big-mouth!" Riku snapped.

"Less talking, MORE RUNNING!" Rikku said, already 5 feet ahead of Riku. He glared at her and sprinted after her, the fiends on hi tail.

"Will you shut up already?"

"No I will not!" Brother protested, walking around in circles and muttering nasty words in Al Bhed under his breath.

"I can't get a reading on the Celsius." Shinra announced.

"Of course you can't you imbecile!" Brother shouted, "She is probably in a million pieces by now!"

"Shut up or I'll freeze you!" Donald said, pointing his staff threateningly at the Al Bhed. Brother laughed and said, "Oui cdibet tilg! E't mega du caa oui dno!" (You stupid duck! I'd like to see you try!)

"I'm warning you…"

"HAH!"

Donald cast a Stop spell on Brother. He froze on the spot.

"Thank you." Shinra said in relief, "I can never get any work done with that idiot around."

"Do you know where we are?" Donald asked.

"Somewhere in Macalania Woods." Shinra replied, typing faster on his laptop.

"How about the others?"

"Um…" Shinra turned around and said, "I'm just a kid."

Yuna and Auron-who was still carrying Sora's out cold body- ran straight into a little house Yuffie had lead them too. She then slammed the door shut in the on coming Heartless' faces. Yuna turned to see an old guy with blonde hair sitting at a computer staring at her and Auron, along with a brown-haired girl wearing a pink dress and a pink bow. On his other side, stood a girl with black hair and wearing all black.

"Yuffie!" The guy shouted at her.

"Sora?" The two girls said shocked.

"It's ok." Yuffie said, walking up to the little gang, "Their friends. Aerith. Quick. Something's wrong with Sora."

The girl with the pink rushed forward to Auron, who was instructed to put him onto the bed. After doing so, Auron stepped back next to Yuna as Aerith began to heal Sora. Yuffie turned back to her other friends and said, "This is Yuna and Auron!" She then turned to Yuna and Auron and said, "This is Cid, Tifa and Aerith. Squall and Cloud will be back soon… maybe."

"Yer mighty fine lookin' there Miss Yuna." Cid said, getting up out of his chair. He started towards Yuna looking at every feature of her. She took one step back and said, "Sorry sir, but I'm not interested."

"Oh just ignore him." Yuffie smiled, swatting at Cid to knock it off. Cid grinned devilishly and backed into his chair. Yuna, still slightly embarrassed, slide up next to Auron. Yuffie slapped Cid on the shoulder, who cringed. Tifa stepped up, looked at Yuna and said generously, "Sorry about him. He's an idiot."

"Hey!" Cid shot up out of his chair, "I can hear ya!"

"I know." Tifa said, grinning with a satisfied look, "You were suppose too." Cid glared at Tifa angrily and swung back around to face the large computer. Aerith then stood straight up, grabbing everyone's attention. The group stared anxiously at Sora's body, waiting too see if they were too late. A minute later, Sora shot up, rubbing his head.

"Yeow!" He moaned, "That hurt!"

"I'm imagine so." Auron remarked. Sora opened his eyes and he gasped.

"Yuffie? Aerith? Cid? How'd you guys…" He looked around the room and recognized it as Merlin's house located in Hollow Bastion, "How'd WE get here?"

"It's a long story…" Yuna said.

YAY! ALL DONE! Well, review peoplezzzzz. More up soon!


	8. Darkness Everywhere

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX2, KH2, OR DISNEY

Paine sat in the back seat of the tiny ship, rubbing her temples in frustration. She couldn't believe her luck; getting stuck with Yuna's excuse for a boyfriend, Tidus, and Sora's animal friend Mickey. Add the pathetic tin can for an air ship and she was basically shit out of luck. Paine sighed deeply as Tidus and Mickey argued over who will drive the ship.

"It's aien't as easy as it seems!" Mickey protested, trying to make his was to the controls as Tidus looked at the buttons, mesmerized.

"I can drive!" Tidus agrued.

"It's complicated!" Mickey tried pushing past Tidus, but failed miserable when Tidus, with one movement of his arm, kept Mickey at bay as he decided which button to press first.

"Suuuure."

"It is! Lemme show ya!"

"No way!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"You'll get us killed! Lemme see!"

"Get off!"

Paine, sit of the useless bickering, got up out of her chair, and stepped in between the fighting Mickey and Tidus.

"Will you two shut the hell up?" She shouted, causing both to stop dead in their tracks, "Neither one of you is flying this air ship."

"Oh, and you are?" Tidus asked, not realizing the consequences of pissing the female warrior off.

"No you ass hole." Paine growled, "We'll use AUTO PIOLET!"

"Oh…" Mickey and Tidus blushed. Paine pushed the auto pilot button and the ship was on it's merry little way to one of the worlds.

After situation her self back into her chair, Paine realized that she needed to find Yuna and Rikku soon. She tapped Mickey on the shoulder.

"Exactly where are we going?" She asked.

"To Twilight Town." Mickey replied, "I figured maybe my friends there would know something about your friends."

'Oh, ok."

"What if they don't?" Tidus asked suddenly in a serious voice.

"Then I'll figure out another place we can go to find all our friends!" Mickey announced.

"What's with you?" Paine asked Tidus, shocked by the sudden change in his attitude.

"I'm worried about Yuna." He replied, "Seymour is back. And the last time we saw him, he was trying to change into Sin and destroy all of Spira. He also forced Yuna to marry him. I'm afraid… she'll get hurt."

"Tidus," Paine put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Yuna has changed. She isn't the helpless little Summoner Girl you once knew. I mean deep down inside she'll always be Yuna, but she's a sphere hunter now. And a hero. People look up to her. I think Yuna can handle herself."

"I hope your right…" Tidus said, "I mean when I first knew her, she had no idea how to be a rule breaker, or even use combat skills… She only knew White Magic…"

Yuna, Yuffie, Aerith, Auron and Sora were dashing towards the Bailey, where they were suppose to mean Leon and Cloud. Now they were all running for their lives as the Heartless chased them. Tifa had stayed back with Cid to keep him safe while he downloaded a program that might help them get back to Spira safely. They agreed to meet them over at the Castle when they were all done.

"Is that them?" Auron asked Yuffie as they desended the rocky pathway to where Leon and Cloud were fighting off Heartless.

"Yup! Sure is! LEEOON! CLOUDDD! Up here!" Yuffie shouted while running down. Aerith, Yuna and Sora stayed behind the group, so Yuna & Sora could stop any surprise attacks from behind and Aerith could heal any of their friends if needed.

Yuna used trigger happy on 4 on coming Heartless and killed then instantly. Meanwhile, Yuffie and Auron had reached Leo and Cloud and had made arrangements to retreat into Ansem's study. Yuna, Aerith and Sora reached them as they all started off towards the Castle.

"Where are we going, Cloud?" Aerith asked him.

"To Ansem's study." He replied.

"It's got to be the safest place in town." Leon added.

"Ok." Aerith replied.

The group ran towards the Castle grounds and straight into the long, confusing corridors where they finally came to the door that lead to Ansem's study. They all entered and Leon closed the door behind them.

"Leon, Cloud, this is Yuna and Auron." Aerith introduced them, "Their Sora's new friends."

"Yuna and Auron is it?" Leon said, walking up to them and looking both of them in the eyes. Yuna bent backwards as Leon looked at her. He stepped back and extended a hand, "Nice to meet you." He shook both Yuna and Auron's hand, and then turned to Cloud and Aerith, "You two, go to the computer room and see if you can contact Cid and Tifa."

Aerith and Cloud nodded and both left the room and entered the computer room.

"Why are the Heartless attacking now?" Sora asked Leon.

"Good question. I wish I had the answer." Leon replied.

"So their just randomly attacking?" Auron asked.

"No. This all started when Merlin put some kind of a spell in all the homes in Radiant Gardens. He said it was to protect them from any Heartless attacks. But it just seems like it attracts them." Yuffie piped in.

"Okay…" Sora bowed his head in thought for a moment.

"Why now just ask this Merlin guy about the spell he cast…" Yuna asked.

"We would… except that Merlin decided to take a little visit to Pooh's House and he never came back."

"Pooh!" Sora's head shot up excitedly, "Why don't I just go in and ask Pooh if Merlin's there?"

'Because, for a while we kept in contact with Merlin. The last time we heard from him was when he told us that something strange was happening in the Book… like there were more shadows then usual."

"Oh no!" Sora said, "The Heartless got into Pooh's Book! What if they already got to him? I have to go in there and make sure Pooh's okay!"

"You're not going in there alone!" Auron said, "Besides, we can't go in with you either, we have to stay here and make sure the Heartless don't get a hold of any townspeople."

"But Pooh's my friend!" Sora argued, "I can't just leave him!"

"I'll go." Yuna voulenteered, "I mean, I can help Sora and his Pooh friend and I can find Merlin for you guys, if you'd like."

"Really Yuna? Are you sure?" Sora asked.

"If you really want to Yuna." Auron said.

"I do." She replied.

"Thank you so much." Sora said.

"Ok. The Story book is at Merlin's house…" Leon said, "Unless anyone might've grabbed it…"

"Nope." They all shook their heads.

"I'll get the Book." Auron offered, "You two stay here and prepare."

"Yessir!" Sora stood straight up and saluted Auron, who rolled his eyes.

"Got it Sir Auron." Yuna replied.

"Auron." He corrected her, "Yuna, call me Auron."

"Yes Sir Auron! I-I mean Auron!" She blushed. He rolled his eyes and ran off.

"Your lucky we got away!" Riku hissed at Rikku as they trotted through the hallways, panting like dogs. After finally fighting off the two Malbros, Rikku and Riku had to run from soldier Heartless.

"Hey! It isn't MY fault the Heartless came!" She shouted in defense.

"Keep it DOWN!" Riku hissed, "The LAST thing we need right now is another fiend attacking, right?"

"Hmph…" Rikku crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back to him.

"Look, lets just focus on how we're gonna get out of here…" Riku noticed Rikku had become fascinated with some kind of contraption, over on the far side of the room, "Rikku! What the hell are you doing?"

"Discovering a way out if here!" She squealed in excitement and backed away to reveal a lever and a platform.

"How do you know it isn't a pulley to take us DOWN?" Riku asked.

"Because I'm an Al Bhed. _oui eteud (you idiot) _And I specialize in Machina. I've inspected the pulley system and it appears to go up. So get your sorry ass on the platform and I'll pull it."

"Me?" Riku asked, "Why don't you go on it first?"

"Just do what I say." She pushed him on top of it and swiftly pulled the lever. Nothing happened momentarily.

"See what'd I tell youuu-" Riku started to brag when the platform suddenly shot upward, Riku screaming all the way.

"Well that shut him up." Rikku smirked evilly as Riku ascended higher and higher.

Brother had finally thawed out from Donald's last freezing. He'd been frozen over five times now. Now Brother had finally learned his lesson and shut the hell up like a good boy while Shinra and Donald tried to find the other's location.

"Anything?" Donald asked Shinra, who was one again typing rapidly on his laptop.

"Nope. I am picking up an odd signal from above us… but nothing too severe."

"S-severe?" Donald asked, shaking out of fear.

"There is most diffidently a large object above us…" Shinra said, "But I can't figure out what. It looks like a… flaming creature…"

"Vmysehk fryd?" (flaming what?) Brother asked, fear shooting down his spine.

"Yes."

"Massa caa!" (lemme see) Brother got up and stood behind Shinra as he zoomed in on a live picture of the creature, Brother them gasped. "UR CRED HU" (Oh shit no!)

"What?" Donald asked.

"A-A-A…" Brother was lost for words. Then a large shadow desended upon them rapidly and they all looked up to see a flaming Heartless minutes before it landed, and attacked them all.

**Meanwhile** above them, Seymour watched the whose scene from atop a tree. He laughed pettily to himself as the creature ripped one of the Al Bhed apart. Then Maleficent shimmered in a mass of green flames.

"Did the plan work?" She asked.

"Yes. You were right. Fusing the Heartless with Ifrit was a success." Seymour watched furthermore as the younger Al Bhed struggled helplessly against the Heartless Ifrit's grip as it threw him into the nearest tree, a root piercing his chest.

"Where is the duck?" Maleficent demanded.

"Oh.. the duck…" Seymour scanned the area but found no duck, "The Aeon must have devoured it."

"As long as he's dead." Maleficent said, "Now come, we have much more to do."

Wakka and Buddy had returned from hunting for food with nothing more then a few berries and a dead bird.

"Your kidding me, right?" Lulu asked, looking at the bird.

"Me and Brother once ate a live Gull." Buddy said, resulting in horrified looks from his companions.

"Please tell me that was some sick humor you sphere hunters have, ya?" Wakka set down the berries he had.

"Sure, whatever." Buddy threw the dead bird into the nearest bushes.

"So you figure out where we are yet?" Wakka asked.

"Yup." Goofy replied.

"The gorge in the Calm Lands." Lulu replied casually.

"What?" Wakka and Buddy asked together.

"That's gotta be like, 100 feet below sea level, ya?" Wakka shouted.

"It'll be a long climb." Goofy said.

"Climb? You're kiddin' me, right?" Buddy asked, "Now THIS is some sick humor you two've got going on…"

"Nothing funny about it." Lulu replied, "So rest up, we start tomorrow."

"This isn't funny Lu." Wakka said.

"Does it look like I'm happy about it Wakka?" Lulu asked, "If you haven't noticed, I am not wearing the best climbing attire…"

"This is so wrong." Buddy said, as he settled himself on a patch of grass that looked suitable for sleeping.

"Gwarsh… I wonder if yer friends Brother and Shinra are okay?" Goofy said, "Maybe Donald is with them…"

"I hope everyone is alright…" Lulu said, as they all settled down to sleep.

Auron had returned the Book to Sora safe and sound. Now Leon held it, ready to open as Sora and Yuna finished up their preparations.

Yuffie walked up to them and put a hand on each shoulder, "Becareful now, okay? If you need any help, gimme a ring."

"Sure thing Yuffie." Yuna smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"Let's go." Sora said.

"Yuna. Make sure to come back." Auron said, "I dunno how I'd explain anything to Tidus."

"Yes Sir Auron!" She nodded.

"Yuna…" Auron said slightly irritated.

"I meant Yes Auron!" Yuna grinned sheepishly.

"Go ahead Leon, open it." Sora said. Leon nodded and opened the book, hurling both Sora and Yuna into the book. He closed it and set it down on top of Ansem's desk.

"Well, I'll go check on Cloud and Aerith!" Yuffie said, turning around and exiting the room. Auron watched her back as she went, admiring every aspect of her. He found himself attracted to her in some way, like he once felt about Rikku 2 years and 9 months ago. Leon walked up to him and stood next to him as Yuffie turned the corner.

"She's got a nice backside, huh?" Leon asked. Auron nodded.

"And a nice heart too." Leon added, and turned to find a chair to sit in.

Yuna and Sora landed in a field with a honey tree in it. Yuna pushed herself up as she saw Sora already dashing off towards a humongous shadow. Sora charged the shadow and stood infront of it, hidden from Yuna's view. She then heard the someone else crying in a small voice, "Help me please! Pleasee! Somebody help me!"

The crying stopped momentarily, and then there was a thump on the ground. Then the voice started up again, "Sora! Run! Save your self!"

"Yuna! I need your help!" Yuna heard Sora's voice call out. Yuna shot up off the ground and took out her guns. Then she sprinted to the quickly attacking shadow as it hovered over Sora, who was sitting in a feeble position, using his body to shield someone. Then Yuna leaped up, using the shadow as a boost and, leapt into the air. She landed in between the shadow and Sora and whirled around swiftly just as it was crouching down for an attack. Then she lifted her guns and fired away at the shadow, until it finally had enough and it sunk into the ground. Then she turned around to Sora and said, "It's gone."

"Thanks Yuna. "He said, sitting in a normal position, letting the person in his lap breath. Yuna gasped and crouched down to look at the creature in his lap. The pink pig was shaking madly.

"It's okay now Piglet." Sora said, "The shadow is gone."

"O-oh…" He looked up at Sora, and leapt up and threw himself up against Sora's chest, giving him a hug, "T-t-thank you, Sora. I thought those horrible m-m-monsters would get me!"

"Sure thing Piglet, but I didn't fight away the monster…" Sora said, lifting Piglet up off of him & seting him down on the grass so he could see Yuna, "This is Yuna. She destroyed that horrible monster trying to hurt you. I just made sure you were okay."

"Oh!" Piglet gasped at Yuna, just realizing she was there, "T-thank you Miss Yuna!"

"Your welcome." Yuna smiled sincerely.

"Now Piglet," Sora said, grabbing the frightened pig's attention, "We have a couple of question… you think your up for them?"

"Y-yess…" Piglet stammered.

"Hm…." Sora scanned the area, and then looked at Yuna, "But we'll need a safe place to hide."

"Maybe we should take him out of the book…" Yuna shrugged. Sora shook his head.

"He's pro'bly be in even more danger there…"

"I know where we can go!" Piglet squealed, "Where the dark cave is! That's the only place the monsters don't like to go! The others are there too!"

"Others?" Sora asked, "Like who?"

"Tigger, Eeyyore, and Rabbit." Piglet replied, "And me too."

"Okay," Yuna said, before Sora could add anything else, "Let's get you out of the open… okay?"

"Yes. Thank y-you."

The platform stopped and Rikku walked out to find no trace of Riku, but in his place were Bevelle soldiers.

"Heh… heh… hi guys…" She said, knowing this wasn't good, "You wouldn't have happened to see a 16 year old boy with creepy blue eyes and silvery-white hair, would you?"

One Bevelle Soldier stepped up to her and said, "Look Miss, I have orders to arrest anyone on these grounds by Maester Seymour, but just because your cute, I'll let you pass. Now get out of here. Before I am forced to arrest you."

"Maester? SEYMOUR?" Rikku asked, shocked, "B-but Spira hasn't had a Maester in over two years! You don't have to listen to him!"

"Do you think we want to?" Another guard asked, stepping up, "Now look here, you just better trot your little behind outta here before you get hurt."

'Hmph." Rikku said, turning on her heel and heading for the Macalania Woods, "That isn't the way to treat a lady…"

Read and Review!


	9. Another One?

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

* * *

Auron and Leon were engaged in a deep conversation when Aerith and Yuffie entered the room.

"Well, how'd everything go?" Leon asked Aerith.

"Tifa and Cid are on their way now." Aerith replied.

"Good." Leon said, leaning back in his chair, "Now all we have to do is hope Yuna and Sora are doing okay in there…"

"Is Yuna a good fighter, Auron?" Yuffie asked him. Auron shrugged.

"Last time I saw Yuna was when she was a Summoner on a Pilgrimage to Zanarkand to attain the final Aeon."

"Huh?" Yuffie asked.

"Long story…" Auron said, "You pro'bly wouldn't want to hear it."

"We have time." Aerith said, "And I'm sure Yuffie and Leon would love to hear the story as much as I do."

"Sure." Leon shrugged carelessly, "Sora and Yuna won't be getting back for a while…"

"Yeah!" Yuffie cheered, "I love stories."

"I'll go get Cloud." Aerith said, turning around. Leon grabbed her upper arm and turned her around.

"You really think he'll want to hear something like this?" Leon asked. Aerith nodded, understanding Leon's point. Yuffie plopped on the ground, Aerith positioned herself on top of Ansem's desk.

"Well… maybe I should start by telling you what Sin is…" Auron said.

* * *

Rikku sat outside the entrance to Bevelle, figuring two possibilities of what might've happened to the other Riku; one, he probably saw the chance to bolt and took it, or two, he had been arrested by the guards. Rikku finally decided he'd been caught, in of all places, Bevelle; a place both Yuna and Rikku hated very much. Now it was up to Rikku to be the heroine and saw his pathetic teenager's butt, find, Yuna, Paine, Tidus, Lulu, Wakka, Auron, Buddy, Shinra, Brother, and the Celsius, all while trying to not get caught. Rikku sighed deeply, _What am I going to do? _She asked herself silently. After five minutes of thinking of a plan, Rikku finally decided to the one thing that would demoralize her pride. She had to call her big brother for help. She stood up and put her hand to her ear, where the ear piece that kept her in contact with the Celsius was. She pushed the speaker button, and said, "Rikku to Celsius. You read me?"

All she heard for a reply was a harsh static. She suddenly felt a light rush of panic sweep through her. _What if something happened to them?_ She dismissed her panic, figuring that Brother was driving the crew mad by obsessing about Yuna's disappearance. Or Tidus' return.

Rikku plopped back down on the rock in annoyance. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Paine stepped out of the tiny airship dizzily. The auto pilot may have solved the issue of DRIVING the ship, but landing it was one thing it couldn't do by its self. She staggered onto the flat ground and almost felt onto her knees to kiss it. But her dignity wouldn't allow her to do that so instead, she whipped around as Mickey and Tidus fell head first out of the airship and glared down angrily at the two defenseless idiots.

"After we find Yuna, remind me to ask her why the hell she chose you." Paine said to Tidus to offend him, "And YOU-" She pointed to Mickey "-Aren't YOU the King? You of all people should know what it's like to be REFINED."

"Sorry." Both of the muttered.

"You'd better be." Paine said, turning of her heel and walking away. Tidus and Mickey shot up and followed soon after.

"So where are these friends of yours?" Paine asked, as the trio made their way down the streets of Twilight Town, "And what if Yuna and the others aren't with them?"

"Well, we might havta visit other worlds if they aren't here…" Mickey said in reply as he scanned the empty streets of Twilight Town.

"Hm…" Paine nodded, apparently satisfied with his answer. Five minutes later, Mickey stopped them.

"What?" Tidus asked.

"Somethin's up." Mickey said, "Nobody's around. Not a sound…"

"Is that odd?" Paine asked, looking at her surroundings, "It sure does seem like a quiet and peaceful town."

"It is," Mickey agreed, "But never this quiet."

The trio continued on their way until they hit the area close to the Usual Spot. As they approached it, a boy no older then 16 shot out of it, being hit by a rush of wind. Mickey recognized him and ran over to the kid, when two more- a girl and another boy- shot out. All three lay in a heap of tangled ligaments, motionless. Paine automatically knew their lives had been tragically ended, at the young age they were. She suddenly felt a surge of adrenaline pump through her and she swiftly pulled out her sword in one movement and had it ready and armed, shocking Tidus.

"W-what are you-?" Tidus asked, but stopped dead as the creature that had attacked the teens immerged from the shack. Tidus gasped as the creature let out an agonizing howl of pain, and looked directly at him. Mickey got up and shot over next to Paine and summoned his Keyblade in a rage of fury.

"C'mon Tidus! We gotta fight the monster!"

"No. We can't." Tidus said, "T-that thing it's a-"

"Heartless!" Mickey replied.

"IT'S AN AEON!" Tidus shouted. Pained gasped and looked up at the creature, "It's Valefor! Yuna's very first Aeon!" He added, "I can't fight it!"

"Yuna told me about that." Paine said, realizing that they couldn't fight it, "He's right. It'll crush Yuna."

"It'll crush us!" Mickey shouted.

"Get out of the WAY!" Paine said, ramming full boar into Tidus and Mickey, sending all three tumbling to the ground as Valefor dove down to attack the former guardian and his friends. Paine watched as the winged creature flew around to face them, and attack again. She knew Tidus would refuse to fight the aeon, but their lives depended on two things: One; fight. Two; Run. Paine knew the first one was out, so she was left with option two.

"We have to go!" She commanded, "Mickey! Are their any places that the Aeon's too big to get to?"

"One." He replied, "But we'll never make it there! The forest is to far away!"

"You plan to take us to a FOREST!" She snapped, ready to feed him to the evil Aeon.

"It's pretty small. The treetops block off any sun light and the entrance to the woods is a hole in the wall. The creature would never get through. But it's too far and it'll kill us by them! There's no way to get there!"

"Wanna bet?" Paine muttered under her breath as she picked up Tidus by the scruff of his neck and dragged him to his feet. Then she shouted to Mickey, "TAKE US THERE NOW!"

Mickey nodded and scurried off waiting for Paine and Tidus to follow. As they dashed through the streets, Valefor was hot on their trail. They entered the Station Market where Mickey pointed to a wall that was cracked down the middle. As they all dashed to it, they realized someone had boarded it up.

"Whadda we do?" Mickey asked Paine. She started banging on the door.

"LET US IN!" She shouted, as Valefor drew rapidly closer. At the very last second, the door flew open and 3 sets of hands flew out and grabbed them, threw them inside and bolted the door shut. Paine gasped for breath as she looked up to see 3 teenagers who have pulled them in.

"Your lucky we let you in." One teen with white hair and a white cape on said, "You'd be toast right now."

* * *

Lulu was not a happy camper at the moment. She had to rip her dress at the end of it to make it a skirt so she was able to climb. Now all four of them scaled the rocks, clinging as if their lives depended in it. After the restless sleep they'd all gotten last night, they we were all exhausted.

"How you doin' down there Lu?" Wakka shouted to Lulu.

"I've been better. How about you?"

"I'm doin good, ya?"

"Yeah." Lulu replied, half-heartedly. She wondered if this was such a good idea after all. They were probably only 10 feet up, and they still had over 90 to go. Lulu sighed, hoping her baby was alright.

* * *

Piglet had led them to a cave where three figures sat anxiously awaiting for something. Sora recognized them all, and explained to Yuna whom each were.

"The one that's orange with black stripes is Tigger. The yellow rabbit is well… Rabbit… and the gray one is Eeyore."

"Oh, okay." Yuna nodded. They entered the cave and the 3 jumped for joy at seeing Piglet. The one named Tigger noticed Sora and leap ontop of him.

"Hello buddy boy." He said in his face. Sora grinned.

"Who are you?" Rabbit asked Yuna.

"I'm Yuna. I'm here to help you guys. I'm Sora's friend." She explained.

"OOOh." Rabbit said.

"Well, it's nice to meet ya Yuna." Eeyore said, "Not so nice at the moment thought."

"Why is that?" She asked.

"We're all doomed." Eeyore said.

"What?" Yuna asked, taken back by the comment.

"Oh don't mind him." Rabbit said, "He's such a pessimist."

"Oh, okay…" Yuna laughed nervously.

"Where are the others?" Sora asked, after managing to push Tigger off.

"They all disappeared." Piglet replied.

"Pooh too?" Sora asked.

"Yep." Eeyore replied. Sora hung his head sadly.

"Did a man named Merlin come to you guys?" Yuna asked.

"Why yes- right before the creatures showed up." Rabbit said.

"Hm…" Yuna sat down on a rock to think, "Then what?"

"Whadda ya mean?" Tigger asked her, jumping up and down in front of her.

"Well, what happened to him?" Yuna asked, "I mean, he's not HERE, is he?"

"N-n-nope!" Piglet replied, "After th-th-those m-m-m-monsters came, he just d-d-disappeared!"

"As in… he was taken by them or?" Yuna questioned further.

"No, he just vanished." Rabbit replied, "He left us all there by ourselves, and those creatures took the others while we barely escaped."

"Really?" Sora asked, "That DOESN'T sound like Merlin…"

"Not like Merlin… but maybe a Heartless?" Yuna said suddenly, "It would make PERFECT sense. I mean he left a barrier around the town to ATTRACT the Heartless, not prevent them. Leon also said they held contact with Merlin until a certain point- when he seemed in trouble. Maybe, just MAYBE, a Heartless attacked him and killed him? No… that wouldn't be right…"

"No wait Yuna!" Sora said, "You might be on to something!"

"I am?" She asked.

"Maybe he wasn't killed here. Maybe his losing contact with Leon was a set up? A hoax? To get himself out of their communications without suspicion!" Sora said, pacing up and down.

"Then he could kidnap the others… but why?" Yuna rested her head on her hand.

"Hearts." Sora replied, "It's that simple. Now all we have to do is find the Heartless-Merlin and that should lead us to Pooh and the others!"

"One problem there…" Yuna stood up, "We have to find Merlin-Heartless."

"I know!"

"BEFORE he kills the others." Yuna said.

"Oh no…" Sora said horrified.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun.. That's the end. Srry it took so long to update peoplezz more soon, PROMISE! 


	10. Sticky Situations

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX2 or KH2

* * *

Lulu sighed in relief as the gang all rested after climbing the rocky wall of the Calm Lands Canyon. She looked down at her tethered dress and sighed, she knew this dress was ever meant to last. She decided to rip the dress right above her knees, so she was no longer limited to jogging after the guys as they dashed here there and everywhere. Once she was done that, she stood up and dusted herself off, and just to see what it might've looked like as a by-stander watching four random people climbing up the side of the Calm Lands. She looked over and probably would've never believed someone was able to climb that, but since she just did, she believed it. She turned around to Buddy, Wakka and Goofy who were all panting on the ground.

"Tired already boys?" Lulu teased them as she walked swiftly past them towards the center of the Calm Lands where they might just be able to rent a chocobo and get new clothes. By the look of it, they all needed clothes badly.

"Nah, just gotta rest, ya?" Wakka replied, using his arms to prop himself up.

"Yeah," Buddy agreed, "I dunno about you guys, but I can't remember when the last time I was out of the Celsius was…"

"We'll I'm all ready!" Goofy said, shooting up, "Me, Donald and Sora do stuff like this all the time!"

"Well, I need some new clothes, catch up with us later." Lulu said to Buddy and Wakka, and started of towards the center where the humongus tent was set up.

Lulu and Goofy walked into the newly build tent to see dozens of weapons and supplies. Lulu walked around the potions aisle while Goofy took a look down the shields and mage staffs.

* * *

After grabbing a few Hi-Potions and Mega-Potions, Lulu walked up to the counter to ask if they had any clothes. She saw Rin, the gillionaire, _Why didn't I realize Rin was the only one rich enough to have all this supplies and weapons- and this tent? _She asked herself as she walked up to the counter. Rin spun around and grinned at Lulu recognizing her from two years ago when the Al Bhed's Home blew up and all the Al Bhed escaped on the airship Rikku's father Cid had hidden.

"Welcome Lulu!" He greeted her with a warn smile, "What can I do for you here at Rin's Market?"

"I'm looking for clothes." Lulu replied, then lifted her tethered skirt to show Rin the reason, "My skirt got a little rip…"

"I can see…" Rin said, "One moment…"

Five minutes later Rin reappeared from the backroom with 10 different clothing articles drapped on his arm, "These haven't been put on the market yet, but since your one of my favorite customers, you can have first pick. There-" Rin pointed to the armory section,-" In there somewhere is a fitting room. Please feel free to try on as many as you like!"

"Thank you." Lulu replied sincerely and, taking the clothes from Rin, started off into the armory section.

* * *

"Dammit Brother! Answer me!" Rikku shouted into the intercom for the hundredth time. Still all she got was the static fuzz that hurt her ear. Getting frustrated she yanked the ear piece out of her ear, threw it onto the ground and crushed it out of frustration and anger.

"He doesn't want to answer me fine!" Rikku said, taking her place on her rock, "He can contact me the old fashioned way, BY GETTING THE HELL OUT OF THE CELSIUS AND ACTUALLY LOOKING FOR ME! Oui cdibet vilgehk ycc ruma." (You stupid fucking ass hole)

She sat on her rock for fifteen more minutes, when Rikku saw the guards that kicked her out rush out and into Macalania. Rikku watched curiously as they ran up the roots to what looked like a gigantic scorch mark. After fifteen more minutes, the guards started their way back, and as they passed her, the guard who let her out, stopped in front of her.

"What, is this your rock too?" Rikku asked, not in the mood for this guards shit.

"No, that's not why I'm here." He replied coolly, although by the looks if his face, he was ready to kill the Al Bhed girl, "I'm giving you a friendly warning."

"About…"

"About a large fiend of fire and darkness that has been terrorizing this area for a while. It just struck recently, killing what looks like two Al Bhed. I advise you to head for the Calm Lands, Miss, unless you have a death wish."

"I can handle myself!" She said in reply.

"Just warning you." The guard shrugged and walked off. Once Rikku was sure they were out of hearing range, Rikku shot up and jogged over to the place they were previously at. As she inspected the scorch marks, she felt like she recognized them some how.

_But how can I recognize scorch marks? _She asked herself, _This is just to freaky._

As Rikku made her way over to the two bodies, she heard a twig snap. She whirled around, daggers out towards the thing behind her.

"Who ever you think you are buddy, you better show yourself!" She shouted. And then it emerged from the trees.

* * *

"Where do we look first?" Yuna asked Sora as they got the battle plan ready.

"We look in every page of this book." He replied, "They're gotta be a base, hideout or something- I mean, what else could they do?"

'Good point, buddy boy!" Tigger bounced up and down in agreement.

"But where?" Yuna asked.

"Well, we'll search the book!" Sora declared.

"Which will take how long?" Yuna asked skeptically, though trying not to totally crash his idea. It didn't work very well for her either. Sora hung his head in shame and sighed, "Good point…" He muttered gloomily.

"I didn't mean to offend you!" Yuna said, but Sora didn't respond, "Maybe this was a bad idea…" Yuna muttered aloud.

"Hold up there!" Tigger said, jumping up excitedly onto the rock that the group had been using for a table, therefore causing all the papers and maps to fly off. Tigger stood on the rock triumphantly and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Uh-oh." Eeyore mumbled in his usual gloomy tone, "Tigger got an idea."

"First of all, we all gotta cheer up, right buddy boy?" Tigger turned towards Sora and punched him playfully on the arm. He then turned to Yuna, "Second a' all, you can't give up just cuz we haven't gots a plan yet! We've got…wait…you…me…buddy boy… piglet…Eeyore…. And Rabbit!... That makes…. Six! Six minds ready for workin'!"

"B-b-but…" Piglet started to stammer, but Yuna looked up at Tigger with a look of admiration. Then suddenly, she shot up from the rock she had seated herself on, scaring all of them, though mostly Piglet and Sora.

"Wha-?" Sora looked up and immediately covered himself with his arms.

"He's right!" Yuna said, looking around at the group with a fierce look in her eyes. She'd had the same look when fighting Seymour, two years past, and helping Shuyin and Lenne unite once again. She's been a heroine to all the people in Spira, so why should she stop now? She had her nine months rest; during those nine long lonely months in Luca changed her. She'd secretly never given up hope of seeing Tidus once last time, and she did! She saw him! Now not only was she fighting for Piglet and his friends, for the citizens of both Spira, and this universe, and fighting against Seymour, she was fighting for Tidus. To see him again. Her time with him was too short, and she barely even looked at him. She felt herself will up with a hatred so intense, that driven by it- a single man could kill off the Imperial Army. _It's all HIS fault! _She thought bitterly, _All Seymour's fault! Well, 'MAESTER' Seymour is in for a hell of a ride when I get my hands on HIM._

Yuna awoke from her thoughts to see everyone staring at her, waiting for the rest of her speech.

"Oh! Uh… right!" Yuna said, resuming her fierce, determined stance, "We can't give up! We've all made it this far! We can't let your friends down! Do you really want to live with the feeling of regret and misery knowing that you left your friends for dead in the hands of a mad Heartless? No! You don't! Not get yourselves ready!" Yuna snapped suddenly into Drill Sergeant mode, "We'll divide up into teams! We'll cover more ground that way."

"Y-yes ma'am!" All of Sora's friends stammered, and scurried off into a secluded section of the cavern.

"Dang Yuna…" Sora said, approaching her, "What hap-" But he stopped as he watched Yuna's eyes turn cold. It scared him. Yeah he'd seen Yuna pissed off, but she always had a calm, sweet disposition. Now he stared at her, not caring if it were rude, due to the look in her eyes.

"I will kill you." She muttered to herself, causing Sora to leap backwards five feet. He almost drew out the Keyblade, he would've too, if it hadn't been for her adding, "I swear I WILL kill him."

* * *

"Seifer's the best, ya know?" The kid named Rai said. Paine clawed at her head, wondering of she could judt manage to dig in to rip her brain stem out, just enough to kill her.

It wasn't the fact that all three kids who'd saved their asses we're snobs, or the fact they we're so head strong. It was the 'ya know?' 'ya know?' that was spoken after every sentence belonging to Rai.

"We KNOW!" Tidus shouted in frustration, and tried to bash his skull against the tree trunk he was leaning against. Mickey paced around in circles, apparently not bothered by the constant, 'ya know?' kid. _Lucky him. _Paine thought to herself, then finally stopped trying to claw her way into her skull, _Damn! And I though Wakka was bad? What the hell was I thinking! As soon as we get the hell out of here and find the others I'm going to apologize to Wakka for all the things I said about him. _

"You don't have to jump down my thoat, ya know?" Rai replied to Tidus' remark. Tidus groaned and added an additional five bangs to the trunk.

_I'd love to slit it though… _Paine thought viciously to herself, and then found peace within her thoughts of murdering Rai.

Tidus was now suffering for a massive pounding headache. Not only was this hell on land, this was just plain torture. He would've preferred to be ripped apart by Valefor then have to sit though this and endure the _'ya know?'s'_ Which drew his mind into a spiral of worry. Thousands of questions flew through his mind.

**_Why is this happening?_**

_**How is this happening?**_

_**Is this Seymour's game?**_

_**How did the Fayth become a Heartless?**_

_**What will happen to them now?**_

_**What happened to Yuna?**_

No matter what he couldn't tear his mind off of Yuna. He tried to picture her facing the Aeons in a battle, once again. She's already had to do it one, just to defeat Sin. Yuna barely got through it, but she did. Now, almost three years later, she would have to do the same, only to protect innocent people, just like before. Only THEY we're the major bad guy, not Sin. He tried to picture her fighting once more, but found himself seeing her crying or fleeing for her life.

He sighed and leaned his head against the tree trunk. Maybe he could fall asleep into a nice dream...

* * *

"WHAAAAAK!" Shouted the fiend as it tackled Rikku to the ground.

"AH!" She shouted, trying to kick it off, "GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" It shouted again, but only differently, it sounded terrified. _You should be! _Rikku thought to herself_, No one ambushes Rikku and gets away with it!_

She wrestled it onto it's back and held the daggers up to it's throat. Then she recognized the face.

"Hey! Aren't you that duck that pals around with that Sora kid?" She asked, still on top of Donald and still threatening to slit his throat, though she didn't realize it.

"Yeah!" Donald replied, "Now get off of ME!"

"Sorry!" Rikku shot up and let him settle. She plopped down and surveying the area, asked, "What happened here?"

"Well, the ship crashed!" Donald said, "Me, the blondie named Brother, and the whiz kid got separated froom Goofy and the other three."

"You OKAY?" She asked, "How about the others?"

"W-well… we WERE…."

"What does that mean?" Rikku demanded suddenly.

"Well, the Shinra kid was trying to contact the others, when something attacked us…"

"How is Brother? And Shinra?" Rikku demanded again in a panicky voice.

"It was a bloodthirsty beast… with flames erupting from it's body…"

"Oh no!" Rikku shot up and to the scene where she'd seen the black ash. Donald walked after her as she saw the two bodies on the ground and collapsed on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

"You ass hole!" Rikuk screamed as she pounded on her brother's lifeless corpse, "I KNEW YOU WERE GOOD FOR NOTHING! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME TOO? WHY? I HATE YOU!"

"I-I'm sorry." Donald said, walking up next to Rikku, who broke out crying again.

After fifteen minutes of deadly silence, Rikku and Donald heard someone approaching them.

"Aye. I see yer point. But my lad, I am- Rikku?" The man said, turning the corner and recognizing his long time friend.

"O-O'aka?" She choked.

"Aye, and Wantz!" Wantz said turninf the corner, "Is everything alright Miss Rikku?"

Rikku broke out sobbing again, and O'aka and Wantz ran over to help. Rikku was miserable, she just lost her brother. Unfortunately, all three guys had no clue how to help…

* * *

"Very stylish Lulu." Rin said as Lulu walked out in a purple tube-top that had a very sexy look to it. It matched perfectly with the black jeans that hugged her legs tightly and the black high heel boots that just made it look awesome. Lulu had tied her black braids into a bun on the back of her head, which made her look great.

"I like this." Lulu said, walking up to the register and starting for her wallet to pay Rin the gil, when a hand stopped her. Lulu looked up to see Rin looking at her sincerely.

"Lulu. Don't you dare pay me one gil! You are the former guardian of Lady Yuna, a Savior of Spira. I will not charge you."

"Thanks." Lulu said, then whinced at the sound of tumbling armor.

"Sorry!" Goofy shouted from underneath a pile of shields, chest guards, and chain mail vests.

* * *

Done! Finito! Sorry it took so long to update I was busy! I'm back though! Sorry ! More soon! Review! 


	11. When Things Take A Turn

Disclaimer: Same as before.

* * *

"Hie-YA!" Yuffie shouted, as she attacked the surrounding Heartless. After Auron had finished his story, Heartless started attacking. Her and Auron were then ordered to find another place the Heartless wouldn't attack at, so Sora and Yuna were kept safe inside the book. Now she and Auron were headed down the Bailey, fighting Heartless as they went.

"Where can we go?" Auron asked, "Their everywhere!"

"There's a secret room in Merlin's house that not even HE knew about." Yuffie replied. Auron looked at her funny.

"That old bat never had a great memory!" She replied.

Auron laughed at her remark. He had to admit, she had a lot of spunk. He liked that. More like ADMIRED THAT.

"I could get used to you." Auron remarked, slaying the nearest Heartless group.

"Thanks!" Yuffie said.

* * *

Rikku had been crying for the longest time. Oaka looked around trying to find someone, anyone to help, when he noticed a pair or redish-green eyes staring down at them. He suddenly felt like he was a sitting duck, which wouldn't be right because there was already an actual sitting duck with them, but that wasn't the point. Oaka tapped Wantz's shoulder and Donald's shoulder and pointed to the eyes. Donald gasped.

"THAT'S THE MONSTER!" He shouted. Rikku looked up angerly as the creature leapt out. She gasped once she saw what it really was.

"IFRIT?" She stared at the creature.

"Aye, it's an Aeon?" O'aka asked. Rikku nodded.

"Where can we go?" Wantz asked in a panic. Suddenly the shoulders from earlier charged out with about 15 more and attacked the possessed Aeon. Rikku, finally gotten over the shock of Shinra and Brother's deaths, looked at them all mischievously and said, "To Bevelle."

"Wha-?" They all started, but the aeon roared fiercely and they were all running towards Bevelle.

"Figured you'd see it my way…" Rikku said, watching the three males run. With one final look at her brother and her little friend, she dashed after them.

* * *

Yuna and Sora had split up into two groups, Yuna taking Tigger and Rabbit, and Sora taking Piglet and Eeyore. Yuna had also given him a radio, in case either group was to discover the location of the Heartless Merlin or Piglet's friends. As Yuna followed Tigger and Rabbit to Rabbit's house, she found herself drifting into a daze. So many questions filled her head, but she couldn't make out what they were asking her. So many worries clouded her better sense of judgment, clouding the Yuna everyone knew and loved and bringing out a much different Yuna; a Yuna who trusts no one. Though she knew it wasn't true, she felt that Seymour had already won, that somehow, he'd defeated her already. The thought made Yuna angry and she sped up to the duo of talking animals ahead of her.

"Tigger, I don't think we'll find Pooh Bear here…" Rabbit said, "I mean, I'd know if Pooh would be there… I mean, I'd notice the lack of honey jars…"

"We gots ta try for Pooh!" Tigger said, bouncing off towards the house. Rabbit sighed and followed, leaving Yuna standing in the field, staring at her feet. _What's happening to me? Why have I changed suddenly? Where is the Yuna from nine months ago? The yuna who was apart of YRP, and not this independent, headstrong stranger?

* * *

_

"Sora! You're going the wrong way!" Piglet cried as Sora almost lead them off a cliff.

"Oh. Heh, sorry…" He said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"We're suppose to cover around Pooh's House." Eeyore reminded him, walking over to the stump on which Pooh usually sat.

"Right…" Sora replied, then started searching through a bush. He stopped midway though, his thoughts tracing back to Yuna once more. _I hope she's okay… _He thought to himself, worried for his newfound friend, _She seemed like she was hurt… Especially when she talked about killing 'him'. But., who exactly is 'him' anyway? And why does it bug her so much?

* * *

_

"Whoa Lu, you look great!" Wakka complemented his wife upon entering Rin's shop and seeing his wife's new style.

"Yeah Lu." Buddy agreed, "It's a real ringer for the guys…"

"Hey brudda, she's married!" Wakka said. Buddy and Lulu both started laughing, meanwhile Goofy tried to clean up the mess he'd made.

"Uh, guys," he said, "Could I get a little help here?"

"Yeah, Brudda." Wakka said, and Buddy and Wakka walked over to help Goofy with the massacre of shields and such.

* * *

Sorry guys! I'm really behind on this story! But I promise I'll catch up! Sorry! It gets more exciting in the next chapter I SWEAR! Please review so I know atleast someone still likes my story, though I'm patheic at updating it. 


	12. Treading On Thin Ice

Disclaimer: Hasn't changed.

* * *

Lulu, Wakka, Buddy and Goofy all walked out of Rin's shop, each equipped with a new weapon. As they started off towards the Macalania entrance to the South of the Calm Lands, they heard a loud crash come from the place that was now known as Clasko's Chocobo Barn. Lulu looked at Wakka, and Wakka nodded.

"C'mon guys." He said, "We betta go check on Clasko."

"Right!" Buddy and Goofy nodded, and together the four all dashed towards the entrance nearest to Mt. Gagazet, unaware of the danger they were walking into.

* * *

"Have you seen Riku?" Donald asked Rikku as the group walked down the long bridge towards Bevelle's gates."

"He WAS with me…" Rikku said, "But when we escaped from a place called the Via Inferno, we got separated. I think he might just be in prison…"

"WHA-?" Donald asked, "We gotta get him out!"

"Can't." Rikku shrugged carelessly, "Bevelle is guarded with a lot of guards on a regular basis, now that Seymour can order them around again, they'll be millions."

"Not necessarily, mate." Oaka said, "Ye see, that creature won't be held of fer long. They'll have to send more solders out there."

"And I have an idea on how we can get 'em outta here!" Wantz said, then urged for the four to huddle.

* * *

"We can't stay here for ever!" Paine protested.

"Where else can we go, huh?" Seifer asked.

"To the Mansion!" Mickey suggested, but no one heard him over the quarrel that was rising.

"We can find a way out of here!" Paine said, "If we all band together, then we can probably take the aeon out!"

"No way, ya know?" Rai said, "Seifer's idea is the best, ya know?"

"Look, if you don't shut the hell up I will see to it PERSONALLY that you can never talk AGAIN!" Paine shouted at Rai, who backed away like a cowering puppy.

"But where else can we go?" Fuji asked, actually speaking.

"I know a place!" Mickey hopped up and down on one foot right in between the arguing sides but still he wasn't noticed.

"There has to be another secluded place that we can find besides this forest!" Paine said, "Soon that thing will destroy the treetops and kill us all if we don't stop it!"

"These is none!" Seifer shouted back, "If there was, don't you think that we'd be there?"

"I don't know!" Paine said, "You're too stupid to realize that this isn't the safest place to stay."

"You calling me an idiot?" Seifer asked, "Maybe I should teach you a lesson or two about who's BOSS around here!"

"Your going to teach ME a lesson?" Paine asked, "Maybe I should teach you a class on the true meaning of the words PAIN and AGONY."

"STOP IT!" Tidus shouted, "This fighting won't get us anywhere!"

"I have an idea!" Mickey shouted again at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT?" Paine and Seifer both demanded at the same time.

"Why don't we hide in the old mansion?" Mickey said, "It had a basement and we can prepare for our battle with the monster there."

"No way we'll kill that thing, ya know?" Rai said, resulting in a threatening glare from Paine.

"Well… I…" Seifer stammered for words, while Paine crossed her arms over her chest in triumph.

"Told you." She said, despite her cool temperament.

"Anyone have a plan?" Paine asked the townsfolk. No one stepped up. Paine sighed. _This was going to be harder then she thought.

* * *

_

"Yuna! Look!" Tigger said excitedly, hopping up and down and pointing to what appeared to be black ice that covered Rabbit's honey jars. Yuna turned around from examining the window and walked over to Tigger, wondering what he found. She saw the thick sheet of black ice and immediately recognized it as the Blizzaga spell she watched Lulu cast many times only two-three years ago. She never quite mastered the art of Black Magic, though she tried her best as a Black Mage.

As Yuna examined the ice, she realized it was tainted with an actual black tint.

"That's not right…" Yuna said, touching the ice. Suddenly, the black tint started to wiggle, and she quickly withdrew her hand.

"What the hell…?" She asked as she watched it freeze once again.

"That can't be a good thing, can it?" Tigger asked Yuna, who shook her head. She pulled out her radio.

"Sora, I think you should come see this…" Yuna said, "We're at Rabbit's House."

* * *

"Lu." Wakka said, looking around the blood littered Chocobo Ranch. Dead Chocobo corpses laid everywhere, as did their feathers. They all looked as it they were slayed with a sword, a very long and sharp sword at that. As the four walked past the bloody halls, Goofy looked into the box area that Clasko usually resided in.

"Guys!" Goofy said, pointing to a large figure hovering over a tiny man.

"H-help me!" Clasko cried.

"Yo man!" Wakka said, taking out his spiked blitzball he just purchased from Rin and kicking it at the attacker, "Who do you think you are? Killin' all these chocobo's like that, ya?"

The attacker turned around and both Lulu and Wakka felt their faces drain of any color that was.

"Lu, is that an aeon?" Wakka asked his wife, who nodded. The aeon raised it's sword threateningly and swung it down like an ax on the four. All four dodged the blow by throwing themselves aside. Wakka pushed himself up and said, "Lu, what should we do!"

"We have to fight it." Lulu said, pulling out the fighting staff that she had purchased from Rin's shop. Buddy nodded in agreements, and loaded his machina gun. Goofy pulled out his newer, much larger shield h ewould use for attacking.

'But Lu…"

"Wakka, the Fayth are no more." Lulu said, "We saw ourselves what believing in the teachings could do to you, and I don't intend to let that happen to us again. We can't let Vidina grow up in a world ruled by lies."

"Right, Lu." Wakka said, getting up and retrieving his blitzball. The aeon **_(A/N: I totally forget the Aeon from the Calm Land's name and how you spell it, so bare with me okay?)_** pulled out it's swift Kanata and snapped it's fingers. The dog tat always accompanied it appeared, blood stained its snoot. It growled fiercely at Buddy and Goofy, who were the two closest to it, and lunged to attack.

"AHHHH!" Buddy shouted, covering his face with the gun and pulling the trigger, launching some good 20 bullets into the Dog Aeon and killing it automatically. It laid on the ground, and Pyerflys rose up from it and as they roe through the ceiling, they exploded. Wakka and Lulu looked at each other bewildered by the sight, and then saw the Aeon looked quite stunned by the scene as well.

"Let's attack 'em while he's distracted, ya?" Wakka whispered to his wife, who nodded.

Wakka started to rapidly attack the Aeon with his spiked blitzball, while Buddy and Goofy started in, all hammering it to keep it distracted, while Lulu conjured up her most powerful magic to defeat the Aeon in one single heavy blow.

As the guys hammered away on the aeon, it tried to attack them with its Kanata, but failed to make a scratch. While Buddy loaded it with rounds off bullets, and Wakka hammered it with the spikes on his blitzball, Goofy made sure Lulu wasn't hit by an attack gone wrong that might disrupt her spell.

After 15 minutes or so, the Aeon had finally broken free of the string of attacks that were being placed on it and as it went to behead Wakka and Buddy, it suddenly was surrounded by darkness and attacked by a thousand comet like rays. Lulu hand cast her must powerful Ultima spell, and had successfully finished off the aeon within one blow. Now it laid on the ground, slowly turning into the Fayth that it was. The four watched as the Fayth stood up, surrounded by an black aura, and cried out in agony before exploding. Buddy, Lulu and Wakka stared at the place that the aeon was just standing, bewildered and confused about what just happened, while Goofy ran over to Clasko.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Paine, Mickey and Seifer's gang conversed about a plan, Tidus sat in the same spot, not moving. His thoughts were on Yuna when he suddenly felt a piercing pain shoot through out his body, and straight to his heart. He grabbed at his chest in pain and gasped for air, though he new it wouldn't help. Paine and Mickey turned around to check on him, and seeing his condition, ran over to him to help.

"What happened!" Paine demanded, checking him over for any wounds.

"What's wrong Tidus?" Mickey asked. Tidus groaned in pain as a response. Paine whirled around to Seifer and the gang, who were standing awkwardly watching the scene.

"What the fuck are you standing there for?" Paine demanded, "GO FIND A FUCKING NURSE OR SOMETHING!"

The trio scurried off, as Paine turned back to Tidus, whose breathing slowly returned to normal.

"What happened?" Mickey asked Tidus after he could talk.

"Dunno…" Tidus said, "It was like my heart was being ripped out of my chest…"

"Wonderful." Paine said, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest, "What the hell am I suppose to tell Yuna when I have to tell her you died of a heart attack? She'll probably ask me how old you really were…"

"Hey!" Tidus said, regaining his disposition, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Men…" Paine sighed, and walked away, leaving Tidus sitting there confused.

* * *

"Hurry!" Yuffie cried as she opened the secret entrance to the basement in Merlin's house. Auron tossed her the book and as he ran, he lifted his feet from underneath him and preformed a baseball slide into the tiny porthole entrance. He landed on his ass and whirled around just as Yuffie tossed the book down to him. He caught it at the last moment, as Yuffie hopped down into the basement and the door closed as she landed gracefully on her feet. She sighed and walked out of Auron's sight, and moments later, a light flicked on to see what looked like a normal room, almost identical to the one above them. Yuffie rested her hands on her hips and scanned the room.

"I always wondered what it was like under here…" She said, walking over to the bed and plopping down onto it in a sitting position, "Now that I know, I'm bored."

"Why do I find that typical?" Auron said, standing up and dusting himself off. He set the book down on a table and placed his sword next to it. He then sighed and walked over to the computer and booted it up.

"Whatcha doing?" Yuffie asked him.

"Seeing if we can communicate with Leon and the others…" Auron said, looking at the computer as if it were a strange machina.

"Maybe you should try the internet button." Yuffie suggested. Auron nodded and searched the computer for the internet icon, but found it no where. Yuffie giggled as she got up and took Auron's place in front of the computer. She then found the tiny Internet icon and clicked on it just in time to receive and email from Leon and the others asking if they were okay. She told them they made it here safely and that the book was fine.

After sending the email, she turned to Auron and teased him.

"What are you, 52?" She played.

"No." Auron said, "I'm not THAT old."

'Good." Yuffie said, turning her back to him and walking back to the bed, "I was hoping you weren't that old; can't date a guy who's 52, now can ya?"

"What?" Auron asked slightly stunned by her remark, and not quite comprehending it all.

"Nothing…" Yuffie waved her hand as if to swap the idea away, "Nothing at all…"

* * *

_Had Yuffie found a little attraction to Auron? Or was she just teasing him? And what about Tidus? Why did he suddenly feel like his heart was ripped out? The black ice Tigger discovered was diffidently weird, but what was entrapped in the ice, and where did it come from? What will Yuna do about Seymour? Will she ever turn back to the fun loving Yuna? Or had this new Yuna come to stay for good? Review to find out! Oh and tell me if you thing Yuffie and Auron are a good match, because if they are, then I'll see about keepign them up. Oh, and incase those die-hard YunaxTidus fans are reading the Tidus, Mickey and Paine parts and wondering if I'm pairing PxT, I'm not. Paine had just become somewhat friendlier then what she used to be! Its the usual paring: YxT, RxG (soon) and maybe a little RxR, MAYBE. PxB (soon) LxW and then maybe LeonxAerith and YuffiexAuron. Idunno about Cloud, so I'll leave him alone. Thanks for reading this very long and boring little segment I added! Review please!_


End file.
